Fate
by ToucheMonAmie
Summary: Ok, so first ever story being published here, so bare with me. Naomily centred but all characters from series three will be featured aswell as a new character.
1. The Meeting

Fate

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

Emily's POV

"I still don't see why I have to come to this stupid meeting with you, it's not like I'm gay" Katie moaned

"I told you Katie, I don't want to go on my own" Why was she being so unreasonable, it's like I never ran to her aid when she was in need.

"Whatever, I don't know why you don't just wait till Naomi comes back. That's if she does" Katie sated with a grin on her face

"Shut up. Come on where going to be late"

"Oh heavens. Can't be late for the big gay meeting" She said sarcastically

It wasn't far to the LGBT centre, which was lucky, I couldn't put up with Katie's moaning for a minute longer.

"Right we're here now, so just, you know…behave yourself"

"Me?! Behave _**my**_self. I think it's the lezzers you better be keeping an eye on"

"Katie! Seriously"

"Alright, alright" Katie exclaimed with a pout

The meeting didn't actually last that long, which I was a bit surprised about, but then again this was my first one so I didn't realise know what to expect. Afterwards people just hung around a bit to chat with the others; I was a bit nervous about approaching anyone though I didn't really know what to say. 'HI, I'm Emily and I'm gay' didn't sound exactly right; it wasn't Alcoholics Anonymous for Pete's sake.

Katie was standing looking at a leaflet that was on a table. She had actually been alright through the meeting, well apart from when her phone when off but I think the speaker at that point was wiling to let that pass. Katie had used a bit of the old 'Fitch charm' as she put it.

"Hey Em's? What exactly does the T stand for?" Katie asked.

"What, you don't know?!" I exclaimed. God she was unbelievable

"No, what? Trisexual?"

"It's erm, Transgender" A stranger replied with a hint of amusement in their voice

"Oh right, you mean like trannies" she replied

"Katie!" I cried mortified at what she had just said "For god's sake could you be any more offensive. You just don't care do you? God, I don't even know why I bothered inviting you"

"Fine! I'll go. Make some new mates on you're own" Katie said, storming off. I could hear her muttering to herself under her breath as she walked off. I'm pretty sure I heard the word 'loser'. Real mature Katie, real mature.

The stranger meanwhile, seemed to have taken it quite well he chuckled at Katie's obliviousness. I turned round to see who Katie had offended. He was quite tall, with jet black hair in that sweepy style that all those indie kids had. He smiled as begin to try and apologise for Katie's behaviour.

"I'm so sorry about her. She just doesn't think before she speaks" I tried to explain

"It's ok. I'm kinda used to it. Anyways she didn't say anything that bad, so don't worry about it. She's you're sister right?" He replied, chuckling and slightly blushing. I couldn't help but notice whilst talking to him he had the most green eyes I had ever seen.

"Yeah, how did you tell" I replied laughing

"Well…you know, I have great observational skills" He stated with a grin

"Oh, my god. No way! They're real!" I could hear Katie squealing from across the room

"Sure thing honey. You wanna feel and see for yourself" replied Katie's 'new friend'.

"Oh my god" I cried cringing. Covering my eyes with my hand

"Check it out Em's. He's only got bigger tits than me" Katie chuckled

"I am soo sorry. I did not think she could get any more offensive but no...Katie you've well and truly out done yourself" I said half to myself than to the stranger I was talking to

"Wow, she is something" He laughed

"Yeah" I laughed weakly "You have no idea. You think she's good you wanna meet my pervy little brother"

"Ah, so you're the awkward middle child then?" He said

"No, I'm not awkward…" I replied a little defensively. " I'm just…"

"Misunderstood?" He stated seriously staring into my eyes

"Yeah" I replied weakly, almost a whisper. He smiled then.

"Anyways, I better go and get her before someone ends up hitting over the ahead with a rock again"

"Again?" He asked with a nervous laugh

"Yeah, erm… Long story. Another time, yeah?" I laughed

"Definitely. Maybe next time you leave Katie at home, yeah? I mean for her own safety of course" He said laughing.

"Yeah of course." I smiled at him before turning to go and grab Katie. I spun around to look at him again.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name"

"Jaime" He answered him a grin

"Oh, I'm Emily"

"Nice meeting you Emily"

"Yeah, you too"

I turned around and made a beeline for Katie. Grabbing her by her arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Christ's sake, Em's I was only making some new friends, yeah. God, you need to lighten _**up**_"

"Yeah? Well you need to learn when to shut _**up**_" I told her with a hint of a smile on my face.


	2. Redemption

Hey guys! So, I forgot to mention that the first few chapters will be set during the summer holidays after the last episode of series 3. I'm basically trying to be as accurate to what the actual TV show is like, apart from the addition of a character of my own. So, I really hope you enjoyed my last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one even more. Oh and also reviews would be really, really appreciated. I just want to know what you guys liked or didn't like about it. So go on just do it 

Fate

Chapter 2 – Redemption

Emily's POV

"Shut up, I was not checking her out!" I stated mid laugh.

"Oh come on Em's. 'I was looking at her skirt'? Whatever I weren't born yesterday." Katie joked.

"It was a nice skirt. What it was!" I exclaimed trying to sound as serious as I could.

The girl in the shop did have a nice skirt but I guess I had been caught admiring it a little too long.

"Oh, really? So what colour was it then, this _nice _skirt?" Katie quizzed.

"You're not being serious?" I protested, to which Katie raised an eyebrow with a smirk across her face.

"Fine, fine it was…blue" I guessed.

"Ha! It was green" she shouted bursting into a fit of laughter. "It was green, you perve"

"Yeah, well…that's what I meant…bluey-green, like turquoise-ish" I tried to sound serious but I could feel my face burning, obviously the colouring of my cheeks was destined to give me away.

"Oh, whatever! You're so full of…"

"Katie?" But I didn't need to ask what the matter was I was it for myself then, sitting on our front door oblivious to us watching her.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Katie whispered.

It was Effy. Effy Stonem, sitting on our front door step acting as coolly as if this scenario was an everyday event to her. She looked up before I could answer Katie's question. She didn't smile. She didn't do anything. Just stared, her eye's never wavering from Katie's.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Katie shouted. She might have sounded aggressive but I could hear a quiver in her voice and I couldn't help but notice she was shaking a little.

"I've come to apologise" Effy answered, so coolly it was rather eerie.

"Apologise?!" Katie snorted. "What for? Hitting over the head with a rock?! Leaving me in the woods? Or stealing Freddie from me?!"

"Everything. I want to apologise for everything"

"Yeah?! Well I don't want to hear, OK? So you can just fuck off, yeah. Come on Em's" Katie shouted before pulling me towards the house.

"Please. Katie just listen to me. I just want things to go back to normal"

"Yeah? Well so do I. But that's not gonna happen any time soon is it" Katie retorted, shoving Effy out of the way of the door.

"Katie. Maybe you should just listen to what she has to say" I said trying to reason with her, as she searched through her bag for her keys.

"Listen to her. To _her. _After what she did to me." Katie shouted.

"Please, just let…" Effy pleaded.

"No! Just fuck off alright. Just fucking leave me alone" Screamed Katie as she stormed through the front door, slamming it in my face.

I turned around to look at Effy. I hadn't seen her since that time at the hospital. She had tried to apologise then to me but I just did what Katie did, I stormed off. But there was something in her eyes, in her voice. She held herself differently too. She looked different. Changed.

"Emily" she breathed out weakly. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I…I just want to sort all this shit out" She almost looked close to tears. I'd never seen Effy look this vulnerable. I'd never really even had a proper conversation with her just the two of us. There was something about her though I almost felt…sorry for her?

"Look, I'll talk to Katie. OK? But I think you better go. If mum and dad see you here… they'll flip."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go. I'm sorry, I really am" she said. She looked awful as she said it; she turned around and walked away. I couldn't believe it was if she was a completely different person. Effy never apologised for anything she never gave a shit about anything but here she was pleading Katie to listen to her.

***

I walked up the stairs to our room looking for Katie. She was sitting on our bed looking at a picture of the girls, taken when we were at Panda's party.

"You could have at least heard what she had to say. Don't you think if she braved coming all the way to the house she at least deserved to be listened to?" I asked.

"For fuck's sake Em's don't you remember what she did to me?!"

"Of course I do but I'm just saying…she's different, when I was talking to her…she's changed. I think she is genuinely sorry, I think you should just see what she has to say"

"Don't you get It?! I don't want to see that stupid slut ever again! OK?! Got that?" She shouted storming out of our room.

"Yeah…loud and clear" I mumbled to myself.

***

I was reading over a postcard Naomi had sent me fro Cyprus when I heard the doorbell. I listened to see if anyone was going to get it but then when it rang again, I moaned as I got up off my bed to get it myself. As I walked down the stairs I noticed that the house was empty apart from Katie making a right racket in the kitchen. I reached the door and wondered who on earth it could be at 11o'clock at night. I opened the door and saw her for the second time today. It was Effy, again. She looked up at me with a stupid grin on her face. This was more like the Effy Stonem I knew.

"Emily" she cheered. She was drunk. Or had taken something. But knowing Effy it was more likely a mixture of both.

"Effy? What the hell are you doing here again?" I whispered, annoyed.

"I just want to see Katie, please. I have to talk with her, ok?" she whispered back. I sighed, racking my brain for an idea of what on earth I could do.

"Look I'll ask her to talk to you but I'm not promising anything, OK?"

"OK"

I left her at the front door hoping beyond hope my parents and James didn't come back whilst she was there.

I found Katie in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Katie, look I know what you said before about Effy…"

"Jeez, Em's will you give it a rest about that stupid bitch"'

"Well, I would but right know I can't" I exclaimed.

"What? What on earth are you going on about?" she asked with a look of annoyance on her face.

"She's outside now and drunk as anything. And she wants you"

"She just won't _fucking_ give up, will she?!"

"Well, then I suggest you fucking listen to her then….or she'll just keep coming back"

"Fine, but you're coming with me" Katie stated as she made her way to the front door.

Effy was still standing there, well trying to stand. Why does she do this to herself?

"Right then, bitch, get it over with because my favourite program starts in 10 minutes"

"Katie…I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. When I hit you I was just trying to get you off of me, I couldn't breathe and I thought…" Effy's eyes started to well up; she was obviously remembering the events of that night. Katie shifted herself, stiffening under my gaze. What did Effy mean?

"And I know you might never forgive me so…" At this point Effy produced a rock that she had been holding behind her back. "At least we'll be even" She explained extending her arm to present Katie with the rock.

"What the fuck?! Are you fucking crazy?" Katie exclaimed, obviously shocked by what Effy was suggesting.

"Just do it, Katie…please. Then...then we'll be even, yeah. And everything…everything will just go back to normal." Effy pleaded the tears streaming from her eyes. She stood there looking at Katie and then me. She made no effort to wipe away the tears that falling.

"Please…Katie. Just do it…just hit me….hit me" she screamed the last 'hit me', the words ringing in my ears. She was messed up. She broke down and fell at Katie's feet. I looked at Katie as she took the rock from Effy's hands. At this moment I can't say I knew what Katie was going to do. I stared at her unable to move.

Katie raised the rock above her head. My heart felt like it had stopped beating. Then Katie threw the rock out onto the street.

"If I hit you… then I'd just lower myself to your level" Katie stated calmly.

"But you need to…you need to hit me" Effy pleaded.

I looked from Effy, a broken version of her older self, to Katie. She looked surprisingly calm. She was staring at Effy and then I saw it. That look in her eyes as she gazed at Effy. Pity?

"You're fucked up. You know that Stonem?" Katie said.

"I just wanted you to forgive me. For things to go back to normal" Effy whispered, shaking as she sat on the doorstep.

"What? So you thought me hitting you with a rock would make things go back to normal? That's truly fucked up, Effy, even for you" As Katie said it though I heard her laugh slightly as she breathed out.

She grabbed Effy's arm, I thought she was going to shove her away fro the house but she seemed different after all Effy had said.

"Look you better go. If mum and dad see you…I can't stop them if they try to call the police."

"How are we though…us" Effy asked sounding like a shadow of her former self.

"Look I need to think about it, OK. I'm not promising anything though" Katie added as she saw Effy smiling weakly.

"Yeah, of course. I'll go. I'll go now."

And so for the second time today, Effy walked away from our house.


	3. The Wait Is Over

Hey guys! So, read some reviews and I'm very happy to see that people are taking to it : ) I did take note on Effy and apologises for her being a bit unbelievable, she is so hard to write for and keep accurate to the show! Gonna definitely be re-watching my DVD's to try and capture a true Effy. Also about it being Naomily centred yet Naomi being missing for the first two chapters, I completely apologise again, silly me, but you'll be happy to know she's back today "Yay!". I am going to try and update everyday if I can. Reviews are really, really appreciated. I just want to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 3 – The Wait Is Over

Emily's POV

"Yeee" I squealed as tossed the phone down onto my bed.

"Jeez, what's the matter with you?!" Katie inquired walking into our room.

"That was Naomi's mum phone. She'll be landing in about an hour. So we better get started on some of the stuff for the party. There's some balloons and stuff to do" I said trying not to sound overly excited.

"Oh right, yeah. Well good luck with that" Katie snorted

"What? You're coming too right? Everyone's going to be there" I couldn't help but sound a little upset.

"Yeah, exactly I don't wanna be there if Freddie and Effy are gonna be there… and besides I doubt Naomi's gonna be distraught if I'm not there"

"Look I know it'll be weird but she is Naomi's friend after all and it is Naomi's party. Look you have to go, please… for me at least. Please?" I asked in the most saddest that I could.

"Urgh…fine but if it's shit I'm coming straight home, you got it?" She said as seriously as she could. I could she was dying to go really, it was a party after all for Gods sake _and_ free drink what more could Katie want?

***

We must have been blowing them sodding balloons up for about half an hour when the door bell went. I looked up to Katie to and gesture for her to get the door.

"Aww, go on Em's I can't get it. Something's happened to my voice. I feel a bit peaky too" she said in a helium affected voice and laughing to herself.

I burst out laughing before I rose to get the door. I thought it might have been Panda to come over with the balloons, I had asked everyone but it turned out everyone was conveniently 'busy'.

"Oh, erm…hey" I said the confusion obvious in my voice. It was Jamie the guy from the LGBT meeting.

"Hey. Sorry to just turn up at your house, it's just when you, erm, forcibly removed Katie from the centre the other day she left her bag behind" He said, presenting the bag to me with a grin on his face.

"Oh my god, she's been looking for that everywhere. Thanks." I said taking the bag "Stupid cow, I told her I hadn't borrowed it" I muttered, more to myself than to Jamie.

"Em's what's taking so long" Katie shouted, coming from the front room to the door balloon in her hand and her voice still affected by the helium. "Oh, erm, hi" she said clearing her throat when she saw Jamie laughing at her voice.

"Hey, I was just telling Emily that you'd left your bag at the centre the other day" he said casually, grin still intact.

"Yeah wasn't that sweet of him to bring it over, hey Katie" I chirped grinning at her, see her cheeks were almost crimson.

"Yeah, yeah. Real sweet of him" she said giving me a look which meant 'just shut it'

"So, erm, I better head off I see you's are probably busy getting ready for a party or something. Unless this is how you enjoy spending your Saturdays of course, getting high on helium" He laughed gazing at Katie. Her face that had cooled, beaming once again.

"Oh, it's ok we're nearly finished anyway" I said.

"Unless, there's something I could help you's with maybe?" He said casually, glancing at Katie before returning his eye's to mine.

"Well, the balloons are all done and the food's ready so…I guess everything's done"

"Oh right, cool. I just thought…"

"Actually…you could always come with us if you wanted. I mean if you're not busy that is…" My head snapped towards Katie. Unbelievable.

"Oh well, I'm flattered." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm…sure, why not. It's tonight right?" He said obviously surprised and the sudden proposition Katie had just presented him with.

"Yep, half seven. That ok with you?" Katie said flicking her fringe from her eyes. Unbelievable, what on earth was she playing at?

"Yeah, yeah that's great. I'll pick you up from here about…quarter past?"

"Great, see you later then" she chirped

"See you later" Jamie said before turning round making his way home.

Katie walked off laughing to herself as I shut the door, trying to get my head around what the hell had just happened.

***

I stared at her as she was putting her make up on in the mirror. What on earth was she thinking inviting Jamie? I mean he's a really nice guy and everything but he wasn't exactly Katie's type, in a sense.

I sighed, shaking my head "You do know he's a transsexual Katie"

"Erm, _yeah,_ I'm not a complete idiot" she stated defensively.

"Right…good. I just thought you know…well he's not exactly you're type is he…I mean…well you know what I mean" I said, surprisingly impressed by Katie's response.

"What? _Fit's_ not my type" she said laughing. "You know Em's if we weren't going to this party for your _girlfriend_; I'd say you were jealous" She stated, meeting my eye's in the mirror.

"Jealous?! I just meant he's a nice guy. I wouldn't want to see you mess him about" I said sounding a little defensive myself.

"Whatever you're _so _jealous. Just a shame you're into muff now, eh?" She said laughing.

"Oi!" I retorted, throwing a pillow and laughing myself at the same time.

***

I was so nervous when we reached Naomi's house, why legs were shaking slightly and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I breathed out slowly.

"You alright, Emily? You look a bit pale" Jamie asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He had turned up at our's at quarter past seven on the dot, I was actually quite impressed, not as impressed as Katie though. He'd styled his hair neatly to his usual flicky look and was wearing a smart black shirt with a white tie. I suppose you could say he was actually very good looking, nothing on Naomi of course, but never the less.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just a bit nervous" I said, smiling up at him.

"She hasn't seen Naomi for a while…she's just worried she's ran of with some Cyprian belly dancer" Katie joked, laughing far too much at her own joke.

"Shut up" I retorted.

"Aww, I'm sure she's missed you just as much as you've missed her" Jamie said.

"Thank you, Jamie" I said, sticking my tongue out at Katie.

Katie snorted "Mature Em's, real mature".

I was quite surprised to find out everyone had already got to the party before us. I couldn't help but notice how cute Panda and Thomas looked, they had obviously decided to match Thomas's sky blue tie with Panda's lovely blue dress. They were deep in conversation sitting on the sofa when we walked in.

I scanned the room looking nervously for Freddie and Effy. There they where, they were standing at the table with the drink on. JJ was with them as well. Oh god, I hadn't seen him since the love ball. I was hoping I wouldn't have to make much conversation with him tonight when he started beckoning me to come over. Oh Christ. Freddie and Effy turned to see who he was waving to. Great I had to go over now.

"Emily…hey. I haven't seen you for ages" He exclaimed, with that dorky grin spread over his face.

"Erm, yeah. I've been really busy with stuff and that" His obliviousness to this awkward situation unsettled me slightly. Maybe he just wanted to forget about what happened last year, he does know I'm with Naomi now.

"Oh yeah, yeah" He said his grin falling to a weak smile.

"Erm, I better see Naomi's mum…if she wants anything doing. I'll talk to you's later, yeah" I said walking away, breathing out heavily.

"So, you're not a doormat anymore" It was Effy.

"What?" I said puzzled.

"Panda told me about the love ball" She stated staring me straight in the eyes.

"Oh" I answered weakly. "Did she tell you everything?" I asked swallowing hard.

"If you mean JJ, then…yeah" I blushed as I heard her reply. "Interesting. You and JJ"

"There's nothing of it… I love Naomi. What happened between us…I was just…" I stated defensively.

"I know" She answered coolly. "You were just helping him. Which is more than what anyone one else in this group has ever done for him" A weak smile played across her lips.

"Yeah…well…I just felt sorry for him"

"Hhm." she blinked and walked back over to Freddie. Jesus, she was intense.

***

I was talking to Katie and Jamie when I heard the text on my phone.

"Erm, Naomi's mum said the taxi's gonna be here in ten minutes so just… you know look smart everyone, yeah" God I was so nervous. I hadn't seen Naomi for a week and it felt like an eternity. I'd be lying if I said I was disappointed when she had said she was still going to Cyprus. Being fair though she had already booked everything. She had offered to take me with her but Mum of course was having none of it, never mind the fact that I was a mere £300 short. I wasn't worried about us though, I knew we had promised to take things slow in order to stop fucking us up again, but it was different now; I knew how she really felt. Naomi Campbell loved me.

And then I saw her. More beautiful than the day she left, if that was possible. Her hair was brighter and her skin, well…she had tanned surprisingly well, I thought as I grinned to myself.

"SUPRISE" everyone shouted. The look on her face was adorable, I didn't know whether she wanted to hit her mum or cry.

"What the hell's all this?" She said laughing.

"Oh, just a little something, I threw together" Naomi's mum answered beaming at Naomi.

"Err, and me and Em's. We must of spent hours blowing those bloody balloons up" Katie shouted, through the sandwich she had just taken a bite of. Nice.

And then she looked at me and it was if nobody else was in that room. Nobody else mattered only me and her. She smiled so sweetly when our eye's met, I became entranced. I hadn't even noticed everyone one else looking at me or the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Oh Em's, don't cry" she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, placing her head on my shoulder but I could feel the wetness from her own eyes on my cheeks. If only we could stay like this forever. She moved back slightly and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Aww" I heard Panda cry. "They're so blinking cute"

And at that Naomi and I instantly started laughing.

"Thanks, Panda" I said a huge grin on my face.

"So, let's get this party started then" Naomi shouted, greeted by everyone cheering.


	4. Party Time

Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Glad you's are still enjoying it : ) So, party time it is. I'm gonna try and keep this a fun upbeat one with just a smidge of drama, maybe? :D Reviews are really, really appreciated. I just want to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 4 – Party Time

Naomi's POV

"What!" I exclaimed, unsure if Emily was teasing me. "You are shitting me, right?"

Emily giggled and shook her head as we we're dancing slowly to some crap music mum had put on.

"A transsexual! Katie and a….well I never saw that one coming" I couldn't believe it and after all the grief she gave Emily about liking me!

"I'm not sure she's really into him though…I think she just brought him to shove in Effy's face. I mean nobody else knows he is and…I suppose he is rather good looking" she almost whispered the last, vainly trying to make it sound casual.

"Oh really?" I teased, raising an eyebrow. "Hhm, I think you've _changed_ since I've been away, Miss. Fitch"

"What, no no I just mean…you know for a _guy_ he's good looking but … I don't…"

I couldn't contain the laughter anymore. Seeing her cheeks colour like that, trying to explain herself, was too adorable.

"I'm just teasing Em's, God you're too cute for your own good, you know that?" I said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I know" she smirked.

"So, Effy, eh? That was a bit of a shock her being here. I thought Katie would have murdered by now" I laughed weakly.

"I know. She was so weird the other day when she came round to our's but Katie seems to be quite calm about everything. I know it will never be the same again…but I suppose it's just nice everyone's being civil"

"Yeah" I replied lazily. "No word from Cook then?"

"No, he just got off apparently after the four of them came back. No-one's seen him since" Emily replied thoughtfully.

"Interesting" I wondered aloud. "Oh mum, what are you playing at?" I cried at Mum's choice of music. Kate Bush for Christ's sake.

"Oh Naomi, you used to love Kate Bush when you were a child" Mum said in that tone that made me cringe.

"Hmm, I've got a feeling she still love's Kate _Bush_ now" I heard Katie comment, laughing to herself, from were she was dancing with Jamie. I rolled my eyes and flipped a finger at her from behind Emily's back.

"Just ignore her. She just jealous" Emily said making sure Katie heard her, looking me in the eyes leaning in to kiss me.

"Oh I give up. I just give up" I cried as I heard The Beach Boys. Really, Mum, really?

***

"So, you and Emily? Finally realised what you wanted?" Effy stated, as I poured myself a drink.

I turned around to look at her, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"Yeah. Seems you did as well" I commented nodding towards Freddie. "Funny, that. As much as he got on my tits, I would have thought you'd have gone for Cook"

She shrugged. "Sometimes people surprise you" She said, glancing at Katie as she was making her way over with Jamie.

"Oh my god, sometimes I wonder if that girl should be allowed out in public" Katie cried laughing at Panda's rather unusual take on the Macarena. She had dragged everyone else up on the make shift dance floor and was beckoning us as well. I could see Emily looking at me pleading with her eye's for me to rescue her. I was tempted, very tempted but I thought it was cuter to watch her try to keep up with Panda for a while.

"Oh silly me. This is Jamie, he's a friend of mine and Em's" Katie boasted glancing obviously at Effy.

"Hey, sorry I haven't said hi yet. So, you're the famous Naomi then" He explained smiling at me.

"Yep that's me. Well unless you meant the other Naomi Campbell" I said, clearing my throat, laughing.

"You're kidding? Naomi Campbell. You're mum has a mean sense of humour" He grinned. Ok, so maybe Em's was right he was a handsome guy.

"Yep you could say that again"

"So, you must be Effy then" He stated, looking at Effy smiling.

"I must be" she replied lazily. I cleared my throat, trying to repress the smile creeping onto my lips as I looked at Effy.

"Oh well, it's just I've heard a lot about you" He said obviously a little uncomfortable by her cool reply.

"That's nice. All bad I hope" she answered a small mischievous smile playing across her lips. My eye's wandered from Effy to Katie. Katie's grin gone, replaced with an annoyed look.

"Well…" He replied jokingly, oblivious to what had happened just months ago between Katie and Effy.

"I need a smoke" She stated. "Talk to you's later" She said as she walked off towards Freddie.

"Hhm, I like her. Friendly…easy to talk to" He joked, gazing at Katie, a smirk on his face.

***

Sitting on the steps of the kitchen staring out at Katie and Jamie lying on the grass in the garden, I wrapped an arm around Emily. Everyone had let the party now, it was just us four left, even mum had gone to bed, finally. Emily looked up at me, a huge smile on her face. God I'd missed her so much. I didn't even think it was that possible to miss someone so much. I promised myself while I was in Cyprus I would never leave her again, no matter what.

"Who'd have thought, eh" she wondered aloud, nodding towards them.

"Yeah, who'd have thought" I laughed. "My mum does have this theory though" I said clearing my throat. "She say's it's always the people you least expect, that make you happy" I said gazing into Emily's eyes, a huge smile spreading across my face as she giggled.

"Yeah" She sighed. "She got that one right"

I leaned in to kiss her, our lips meeting.

"OI, Em's! Put her down, you don't know here she's been!" I heard Katie cry laughing hysterically.

"Funny that Katie, I _could_ say the same about you" I retorted, a grin fixed across my face.

"Bitch" I heard her mutter, laughing.

"Love you too Katie" I sung, before turning to Emily to finish what I had started.

***

It must have been at least half two before they finally left. Christ Katie could chat some crap when she was drunk. Luckily I think Jamie had realised I had been dying to get Emily all to myself since I had first seen her that day and so made his excuses to leave, insisting that Katie should get a taxi with him to make sure she got home safe. We watched amused out the front window as Katie staggered down the street using Jamie to stay up right. They stopped half way down the street to share a cheeky kiss, obviously oblivious to me and Em's watching.

"Well" I began, laughing "_That_ has to be the most randomest pairing ever" I exclaimed.

"God, I just don't even know what to think" Emily chuckled. "I think she does actual like after all. She was saying before he's just so nice…you know, really kind and considerate, he's not like the other guys she's dated" Emily said thoughtfully.

"Hhm, you can say that again" I stated, glancing at Emily before we both burst out laughing as we ran up the stairs.

***

"Ok, bare with me on this one…Emily Blunt" I announced. We were lying in my bed, Emily in my arms, her head resting on shoulder. I had forgotten how wonderful it was just to be with her alone, just spending time with her talking about everything and anything. Currently we we're discussing who we thought would play us in a film version of our lives. Emily shifted in my arms, obviously trying to suppress a laugh.

"What? What's wrong with her?" I blurted out.

"Emily Blunt? She's a brunette, you dope"

"_Yeah_, so. She'd wear a wig or dye her hair" I protested. "Fine, fine, who do you think then? Miss. Know-It-All?"

"Well…what about Cameron Diaz?" Emily suggested.

"No" I retorted in mock anger. "She's American" I explained as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Sienna Miller?"

"Nope, she's got green eyes" I blushed as Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, Scarlett Johansson?"

"_No_"

"Unbelievable, picky, picky, picky" She retorted laughing. "Well, what about me then?" She asked.

"Oh that's easy…Ellen Page, you know, cause she's short and cute like you" I cried hysterically.

"Oi, cheeky!" She exclaimed, hitting me with a pillow.

***

Urgh, I felt like I hadn't had any sleep all night and now who was that was ringing the door bell at this time in the morning. I left mum to get it, no chance in hell was I getting it was far to early and how could I leave Emily with her looking that adorable.

"Oh hello, dear. If you're looking for a room I'm awfully sorry but I've had to stop all that dear"

"A room? No no, I'm looking for my daughter" Oh Christ, I knew that voice.

"Oh right. Who's that then, dear" Oh mum, I thought. I turned to Emily, I was going to regret this but I had to wake her up if something was going to kick off.

"Emily. I have reason to believe she's here…with your _daughter_" she almost spat out the last bit. I swallowed hard nervous about what might happen next. Emily stared at me in horror, obviously she had recognised her mum's voice too.

"Jesus, what's she doing here?" Emily whispered, visibly shaken by her mum's sudden arrival.

I shook my head "She's obviously come for you. We better get dressed"

"Oh, Emily. Well of course she's here. I'll just go see if they're awake"

"What? You mean you know about them?" Emily's mum exclaimed.

"Well, yes, Emily is a lovely young girl I was happy to find Naomi had found someone so special" Oh mum, you're probably talking to the worst person right now.

"You can't be happy about this?!" I heard Emily's mum cry.

"Not happy dear, but why on earth wouldn't I be happy at my own daughter's happiness?"

"But Emily is not gay! She isn't even old enough to know what love is" Emily's mum cried.

"Well if that's how you feel, then I suggest that you leave. I won't have you upsetting Naomi, not after all she's been through. Or Emily for that matter" I heard mum reply surprisingly cool.

"I came for my daughter" She snapped.

"Yes, well I'm sure she will be home when she feels like it. Now I have to go, I have a very messy house to clean up after last night's party, if you don't mind" And with that I heard mum slam the door.

"Did you're mum just slam the door on my mum?" Emily asked with a look of adorable confusion on her face.

"Yeah, I think she just did" I replied, unable to hold in the laughter.


	5. What Is Love?

Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews again. Glad you's are still enjoying it : D So, this is chapter we'll see everyone back at college, apart from the infamous Cookie Monster that is but don't worry he'll be back ; D Oh and to Ryoko05, Jamie was a girl but identifies with a male identity So there ya go, Chapter 5 voila, hope you's like it, not too sure on it myself, bit heavy but I am very critical of my own work, lol. And as you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 5 – What Is Love?

Naomi's POV

As I walked up the steps to college I couldn't help but feel nervous. My heart was beating faster than it should have and I knew my cheeks must have been a some what unusual shade of pink. It was just over a month since the last time I had been here and how could I forget _that _night. I heard some girls whispering as walked past. I wasn't going to take it too seriously, I was waiting for it I'm honest. It didn't matter though, there was only one person who I cared what they thought of me. I walked over to her, as she was standing with the others. Katie, Pandora and Thomas seemed to be reassuring her about something. I didn't need to guess what that was about. Her mum wasn't the most considerate person when it came to Ems' feelings. I was pleasantly surprised to see Effy with them, even if she did seem to be some what distancing herself from them. Freddie and JJ stood deep in conversation, the pair of them cracking up over something. Well, nice to see someone's happy.

"Hey" I said announcing my arrival. "Em's? What's the matter?" I asked noticing she had been crying.

"Oh, Naomi good job you're here now, it's her mum. She's only gone bloody rah-rah about you two" Panda explained.

"I take it she didn't take to kindly to mum slamming the door in her face, then?" I asked, putting my arms around Emily.

"Naomi, you have know idea. Urgh I hate her, why is she being such a bitch about it. Everyone else is fine with it even Dad" Emily cried.

"Yeah, even if he doesn't say it to mum's face" Katie laughed, before I gave her a stern look. "Just saying" she retorted.

"You know, Em's it might not be that bad, I mean Mum went ape at me when she found out about Thomas but now she adores him, don't she babe" Pandora said beaming at Thomas.

"I doubt it, Mum's officially declared world war three on you Campbell…and your mum" Katie stated laughing.

"Well then, guess I'll just have to fight back then. Right Em's" I declared giving Emily a gentle kiss on her forehead, before she looked up at me with a weak smile.

***

Christ was I relieved when lunch time came. Time to just relax from the snide comments and finger pointing. Jesus you would have thought it was the 50's how some people acted.

"Oh blinking 'eck, not again." Panda exclaimed.

"Something the matter Panda" Emily asked laughing.

"It's mum. She's gone and given me a bleedin' banana again. I told her I don't like 'em but she won't have it, she's says they're _good_ for me!" Panda explained.

"Oh" I said laughing. "Well, I'll swap you my orange for it, I like banana's"

"Ooh, I never thought I'd hear you say _that_, Naomi!" Katie retorted with a stupid grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katie, was that supposed to be funny…'cause it wasn't" I shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought it was" She said laughing.

"Hhm, got anything else by any chance, Katie, some more hilarious cock jokes you're dying to tell" I exclaimed.

"I should hope not. And you Miss Campbell, I would have thought you were keeping a low profile after last year's student elections fiasco" It was Harriet, jeez first day and she was already on my back.

"Err, if I remember correctly it was _you_ that was stuffing your bra with votes not Naomi" Katie snorted.

Mine and Emily's heads snapped towards Katie, unbelieving that Katie had just said that to Harriet for me.

"Hhm" Harriet grumbled before storming off, leaving Katie with a triumphant grin on her face, which dropped when she saw me and Emily staring at her.

"What?!" She exclaimed confused, causing me and Emily to burst out laughing. God, Katie could funny when she least expected it.

***

Ahh, the bell rang for the end of the day, thank Christ. I was dying to just get home and relax after today. The class piled out of the room as I crammed my books in my bag, Emily sitting on the table swinging her legs, smiling up at me.

"God, I'm so glad that's over, I think I'm gonna go home and go straight to bed!" I said laughing with a wink at Emily.

"Hmm, sounds like a plan" She chuckled, jumping off the table and linking my arm as we made are way to the classroom door."I am _not_ looking forward to going home. Mum's just gonna give me a right ear full when I get in" She explained a sad smile on her face. "Emily you haven't been near that Naomi girl have you?!" She said adorably mimicking her Mum's accent, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Aww, I'll walk you home. Make sure she doesn't have too much of a go at you" I said, before kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, Naomi" I spun round to look at Kieran. "Tell your mum I'll pop by later" he said with a wink.

"Err, yeah sure" I replied sheepishly, noticing Emily's eyes widening.

"What was _that _about?" She asked laughing, as we left the classroom.

"Oh, you don't want to know" I sighed.

***

"Oh my god, that's hilarious, you mum and Kieran? And I thought Katie and Jamie were random" Emily chuckled to herself, as we walked down her street.

"Yeah, well only me and you know, so don't be telling everyone. It's bad enough everyone talking about us, never mind having a mum who's going out with Kieran as well" I said sighing.

"Aww, I think it's cute. Hey, if they get married at least you'll finally get rid of Naomi Campbell" Emily joked.

"Urgh, Naomi MacFoeinaiugh?" I retorted.

"Yeah, you're right it doesn't sound that good. I think I prefer Naomi Campbell…Or at least Naomi Fitch" She said with a grin, as we got closer to her house.

"Oh, Naomi _Fitch_ is it?" I teased raising an eyebrow. "Not Emily _Campbell _then?"

"Well, I guess it's who ever wear's the trousers in this relationship then" She replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh, well that's defiantly me then" I answered grinning "Emily Campbell it is then" I stated, gathering her into to my arms and kissing her.

"Oi" We both heard, causing us to spring apart sheepishly. It was Katie from the top bedroom. It didn't stop my heart from beating ten to the dozen though. "Put her down Campbell, you're a marked woman if you didn't remember!" She shouted laughing.

"Very funny Katie, I shit myself then you stupid cow, I thought it was the wicked witch of the west" I shouted back up to her.

"Ha, if you mean mum she's gone with dad and James shopping. She'll be home soon though, better watch out" She teased, with a grin, before closing the window.

"Actually I wanted to see your Mum" I said looking back at Emily gazing into her eyes.

"What? You're not serious. You heard Katie before, its world war three Nai" She replied worriedly.

"Yeah, and you know I hate stupid pointless wars, so I've decided I'm going talk to your mum. You said yourself everyone's fine about us it's only her."

"Well, it's your funeral" She replied miserably.

***

It felt like forever sitting on that couch waiting for them to return. It didn't help with Katie's comments.

"Well, Campbell it was nice knowing you, don't worry I'll make sure Emily finds someone after you've gone" Katie joked.

"Shut up Katie, you're not helping" Emily hissed.

"Ooh, here it comes" Katie stated as we heard the front door open.

"Oh, James be a dear and put the kettle on" We heard Jenna say.

"Argh, Gordon McPherson doesn't have to make tea for his mum he…" He stopped when he saw me, Emily and Katie sitting in the front room. "Oh, what's this…Dykes Reunited?" He joked.

"James! What on earth are you talking about…Oh you" She said staring straight at me. I swallowed hard, forcing a weak smile.

"Mum, don't start, please, we just want to talk to you and dad" Emily pleaded.

"Well, I'm sorry Emily but I don't wish to listen to anything that _she_ has to say" Jenna hissed.

"Jenna, just listen to the girl" Emily's dad reasoned.

"No Rob, I don't want to hear it. I think you should leave Naomi." Jenna replied.

"Not even if I told you that your daughter is the most beautiful, funny and incredibly considerate person that I've ever met…and that my life wouldn't be half as wonderful as it is without her?" I stated coolly as I could, hoping she wouldn't notice the waver in my voice.

"Naomi" Emily said her voice barely a whisper.

"It's true" I said looking straight at her. "I don't want to cause trouble between you and Emily but I _do _love her, as much as you think that we're too young to know what that is" Jenna snorted.

"You don't think that I know that love is never wanting to part from them because you fear for the next time you'll see them, that love knowing that no matter what you do there'll always be one person that will stand by you and I know that love can be horrible it can tear you up and make you do things you wouldn't dream of doing but you love someone anyway because you now that when you're in love, _truly_ in love, it's the most beautiful and terrifying thing in the world and no one can hurt you, no one. " I breathed the last bit sighing heavily, battling to stop the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I looked at Emily; she smiled at me that knowing look on her face.

"That might be all very true, but Emily is not the one you love. You're just a girl going through a silly little phase and I won't have you drag Emily with you"

"Christ Mum listen to your self, didn't you just hear what she said?!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes I did, know if you've quite finished Naomi, like I said before I would like you to leave" Jenna stated.

I was stunned, she was unbelievable.

"Fine, I'll go" I answered, my voice shaking.

"If Naomi goes then so do I" I head Emily announce.

"Oh, Emily you're being ridiculous. Where on earth do think you will go?"

"_Me_ being ridiculous?!" Emily laughed in outrage. "You're the one who's being an unreasonable bitch"

"Emily" Rob shouted.

"No dad, she is. If she won't accept me and Naomi then I can't live under the same roof as her!"Emily cried.

"Em's, your not really going are you?" Katie asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Katie, I have to" Emily stated.

"Oh! I suppose you're going to just move in with Naomi are you?!" Jenna shouted.

"Actually she is, because my mum would be more than happy for Emily to move in…she actually care's about her daughters feelings" I retorted, I hadn't meant to raise my voice but I couldn't help it, I couldn't bare to see Emily like this.

"Fine let her leave with you. But I'm her mother and I know what's best for her. She'll be back here before next week." Jenna hissed.

"Mum! What are doing, this is stupid" Katie shouted.

"Well, you tell you're sister that I'm not listening any more" Jenna stated as stormed off.

"Jenna, you can't just let her go" Rob tried reasoning, as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Em's, don't go you can't leave me on my own" Katie begged tears forming in her eyes

"I'm sorry Katie, but I can't stay here, not with _her. _I'll still see you at college. Remember I promised you? I'll never truly leave you" Emily replied hugging Katie.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same though, will it?" Katie whispered, the tears falling freely.

"I know, I know" Emily whispered back.


	6. The Awesome Foursome

Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews again. Glad you's are still enjoying it : D Apologies for not updating sooner, had a hectic weekend but back on track now : ) So, this chapter see's Em's moving into Naomi's, mostly fluff after last chapter's drama. And as you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 6 – The Awesome Foursome

Naomi's POV

"Jesus Christ Em's. How much shit did you pack?" Katie moaned as she lugged the suitcase out of Jamie's car. "You two better be the fucking real deal, cause I'm not moving this shit back to our's again"

I couldn't help but laugh as I seen Emily roll her eye's at Katie's statement.

"Yeah, what Katie means say is congratulation's on moving in together" Jamie joked, taking the suitcase off her.

"They knew that" Katie stated, giving him a gentle shove.

"Yeah, course we did" I said, laughing.

"What did mum say when told her you were coming over?" Emily asked.

Katie glanced nervously at Jamie as he looked up at her from under his fringe as he grabbed another suitcase from the car.

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?" Emily asked again.

"Look, in the words of Panda she's gone ape, alright, so I thought it was best we didn't mention it, you do _want_ your stuff don't you?" Katie explained.

"Yeah, I suppose" Emily replied miserably.

"Hey, don't let her get you down, ok" I said putting my arm's around, trying to comfort her.

"I know but….I just don't get it, I mean your mum knows about us and she's over the moon, _my_ mum knows and she just…she just…" Emily said her voice failing her; tear's forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey Em's, don't cry. It's gonna be alright, I promise ok? " I said kissing, the top of the head.

"I'm sorry…" She replied sighing heavily.

"Ey, don't you be sorry, you've got nothing to apologise for, its her that's in the wrong" Katie said.

"Yeah, Katie's right, if your mum can't see how happen you are with Naomi then that's her problem" Jamie added, a sad smile forming on his face. "Look why don't we do something today…the four of us, to take you mind off of it"

"Yeah, we could go bowling or something" Naomi suggested.

"Urgh, I'm not going bowling, wearing those sweaty shoes" Katie exclaimed.

"We're meant to be cheering _Emily_ up" Jamie said, shaking his head laughing.

"Its alright, I can't bowl to save my life anyway" Emily stated with a sad little smile on her face. "Although I wouldn't mind going the pictures" She added.

"Yeah, that new Harry Potter films out we wanted to see. You two up for that?" I said nodding at Katie and Jamie.

"Harry Potter? Oh great, nerd fest" Katie cheered sarcastically before Jamie shot her a look "I mean, what the fuck, I love nerds" she exclaimed causing Jamie to laugh, as he rolled his eyes.

"That's sorted then, I just need to get some money from our's but I can pick that up on the way to the pictures, if that's alright with everyone" Jamie said with a grin.

***

It was a short drive to Jamie's flat. Me and Emily sat in the back as Katie and Jamie laughed about something that happened on the way home from the party last week as we pulled up.

"Oh, erm…right, I'm just warning you are now, my dad has _no_ sense of shame, so if he say's anything….well just ignore him." Jamie stated, laughing nervously as we walked towards the front door.

"Ooh, Katie meeting the parents, you nervous?" I teased, as Jamie was getting his keys out from his back pocket.

"No, why should I be" She retorted.

"She's winding you up babe, just ignore her" Jamie laughed, before kissing her gently on the lips and continuing into the flat.

"Hhm, but still…you might wanna do something about that ladder in the back of your tights" I teased, winking at Emily as we followed Jamie in.

"Oh, you cow" Katie cried, standing at the door looking in her bag for her compact mirror.

"You're awful" Emily laughed, shoving me lightly.

"Dad? You in?" Jamie shouted, walking into the living room. "Heya, boy" Jamie laughed as his dog ran up to greet him. I couldn't help but laugh myself, looking at him properly; he was a small terrier type with crumbs stuck in his beard. It was a small flat, the front room was decorated with some out of date floral pattern and orange swirled carpet to match. The large table, which looked too large for the front room was cluttered with newspapers and letters, a wallet and some money. The TV was a small one, black and chunky with a small DVD player balanced on top of it. The couch's a dark green, worn were someone had obviously been sitting for years. Orange and green, I thought, a smile playing on my lips, interesting. The dog's toys were scattered everywhere and his pillow pulled from his basket. There was a small balcony just before the door that connected the front room and the kitchen.

"Just in here, son" A voice replied from the balcony. "Oh hello…err, excuse me girls I wasn't expecting any company" He laughed nervously as he looked down. He was wearing Speedos and sandals. "Just catching the last few rays, you know" gesturing his head to the balcony.

I looked at Emily; her shoulder's shaking, obviously trying desperately to hold in the laughter.

"Ah, you must be Katie, come here love, welcome to the family" Jamie's dad beamed as he grabbed hold of Emily in a tight hug, as she squealed.

"Dad!" Jamie exclaimed "That's Emily" Before covering his eyes with his hands, shaking his head.

"What? I thought you said she was called Katie" Jamie's dad asked confused, looking from Emily to Jamie.

"She is, but that's Emily…her twin" Jamie explained sighing.

"Oh right, sorry love I've only seen a picture of her. Err, take a sit girls, make yourselves at home" He said before we took a seat on the couch. The dog ran over to us, his tail wagging furiously. Emily began to stroke his head, before he flopped down onto his side and rolled onto his back, his leg twitching as she rubbed his stomach.

"Archie, put it away lad, the girls don't want to see that" Jamie's dad shouted at the dog, shaking his head. "So who's this lovely lady then" He asked Jamie, gesturing to me.

"That's Naomi, dad" Jamie answered.

"Naomi, eh. I bet you have to beat the lads off with a stick" He chuckled.

"Err, actually…I'm with Emily" I answered, trying to sound casual.

"Ah, well, she's a very lucky girl" He said winking.

"Campbell, you cow!" Katie shouted from the hall. "There's nothing wrong with these bloody tights…oh, err, hi" Katie said nervously, laughing when she saw Jamie's dad.

"Right then, I guess this is the genuine one, hey" He stated, laughing heartily. "Hiya love" He said greeting Katie.

"Hi, Mr. Daniels" Katie replied sheepishly.

"Oh well, I was sort of right, love" Jamie's dad chuckled, looking at Emily. "If they get hitched I suppose we _will_ be family" He chuckled to himself.

"Dad!" Jamie exclaimed again, his usually pale cheeks now crimson.

"What? I'm only saying. Besides you said it yourself, she's the most amazing girl you've ever met" Jamie's dad teased with a wink.

"Aww, Jay, you really said that" Katie asked with a big grin.

"Yeah, it's true, he hasn't been this keen on a girl since Amy Rogers" Jamie's dad teased.

"Dad, that was like year 5" Jamie groaned.

"Yeah but it didn't stop you following her around like a lost puppy" He teased "He always was a needy kid" Jamie's dad added laughing.

"Right well, thanks for that, I only came round to get some money, we're off to the pictures" Jamie explained, grabbing his wallet off the table.

"Nah, nah, you put you're money away son, this one's on me" Jamie's dad protested waving his hands as he grabbed some money off the table. "Here you are son. That do you?"

"Dad, we're only going the pictures" Jamie exclaimed, taking the money off his dad.

"Yeah, and I'm sure these ladies are gonna wanna eat after it too. Isn't that right?" He asked looking at us in turn smiling. "Now hurry up or you'll be late, go on" He added as Jamie went to say something.

"Thanks dad but you know it's too much" Jamie said walking towards the door.

"Oh behave yourself, it's my treat. What you going to see anyway" He asked, as we got up and made our way to the door as well.

"That new Harry Potter one, it looks good" Jamie answered opening the door.

"Oh yeah" Jamie's dad replied "You always did like that Hermione, didn't you?" He teased grinning.

"Oh Dad! I'm going _now. _ I'll be back later, alright" Jamie shouted to him fro the door.

"Yeah, yeah, you take care of yourself son, see you later. Bye girls." Jamie's dad shouted back, before Jamie shut the door.

"Well, I did warn you's" Jamie laughed, breathing out heavily, as we made our way to the car.

"Hhm, Hermione, hey" Katie stated, looking at Jamie.

"You can talk Katie, you used to like Malfoy when we where younger" Emily said laughing.

"Malfoy?! Oh Katie, shame on you" I teased as we go into Jamie's car.

"Oh shut up, Campbell, he's well fit" Katie retorted, causing me and Emily to fall into hysterics, whilst Jamie shook his head laughing as well.

***

It had just gone eleven o'clock when Jamie dropped us off at ours or JD as me and Emily now affectionately called him to wind up Katie.

"Well, that surprisingly fun" I said laughing as we dragged ourselves upstairs towards my room or _our _room as I suddenly thought.

"Yeah" Emily replied looking thoughtful, as she sat on the bed kicking her shoes off. "Who'd have thought a double date with us and Katie and Jamie would be so entertaining"

"Why not? We're the awesome foursome" I said jokingly. "Well, awesome threesome, Katie just made up the numbers" I added laughing.

"Hey" Emily shouted as she began changing into her pyjamas.

"I'm just kidding" I replied smiling at her, as I began changing into my pyjamas as well.

"I don't think I've actually seen Katie this happy with anyone before" Emily stated as she snuggled down under the covers. I couldn't help but grin at how adorable she looked, as she yawned.

"Yeah, well by the sounds of it JD's quite taken on her too" I replied, as I slid under the covers, wrapping my arms around Emily. "Hey, do you reckon we _could _hear wedding bells with them two?" I asked laughing.

"Oh god could you imagine mum" Emily replied, sounding miserable.

"Ha, you Fitch girls can't half pick them, hey" I joked.

"Hey, I picked you didn't I" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah exactly" I replied laughing. "I guess your mum'll just have to rely on James for the grandkids" I laughed.

"Well, apart from the house full we'll have" Emily said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh really. A house full?" I teased.

"Yeah, well I'm thinking about twins and I really like to have girls _and_ boys. So there's four already" She looked up at me with a grin.

"Oh, I see how it is. I suppose you probably have names for all these kids then?" I joked.

"Well, for twin girls I really like… Jasmine and Sabrina. For the boys though, hmm, I really like Ryan and maybe Daniel" She answered thoughtfully.

"Jesus" I exclaimed laughing.

"What? You want kids to don't you?" Emily asked worriedly.

"With you Emily" I started, as I looked down at her"…of course I do" I finished before lifting her lips to mine as I cupped her face in my hand. "I love you Em's"

"I love you too, Nai"


	7. Lessons and Lunch

Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews again. Glad you's are still enjoying it : D So, this chapter see's the girls' friendships getting back on track, nice relaxed chapter for you's. And as you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 7 – Lessons and Lunch

Emily's POV

"This is bonkers, Ef!" Panda exclaimed as she drove the car slowly down the side street.

"Yeah" Effy breathed nervously. "Eyes on the road Panda, the road"

"Sorry, it's just I can't believe I'm driving, Mum said you'd be mad to give me driving lessons, but we'll show 'er, won't we Ef?" Panda squealed.

"I can't believe we're in the back of the bloody car when she's _giving_ her lessons" Naomi mumbled under her breath, before I placed an elbow in her side.

"What!" She mouthed.

"We're supposed to be giving her support" I told her, careful to keep my voice low, as Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well normal people just send a card when they pass their test, they don't risk their lives" Naomi said grinning.

"Well if you don't want to be here, then why did you agree to come?" I asked staring at her.

"Because…I wanted spend time with you…even if it was at the risk of our lives" Naomi replied before we burst out laughing.

"Oh you big softy" I exclaimed before placing my lips on hers, catching Effy rolling her eyes in the car's mirror.

"Oi, I don't know what you're rolling your eyes at, it's not like we didn't have to put up with you and Cook all the time" Naomi teased.

"Yeah, well not any more" Effy replied coolly, staring out of the window.

"I think I've seen enough PDA's to last me a life time" Naomi joked. "God, even Katie and Jamie are at it all the time"

"Aww, Nai they've only just got together, you know what it's like when you're a new couple." I said, squeezing her hand as our fingers lay entwined on the seat.

"So, where is Katie and lover boy…or lover girl should I say?" Effy enquired, a grin creeping on her lips.

"Lover girl?!" Panda exclaimed as her head snapped towards Effy.

"Road Panda, road" Naomi and I both cried in unison.

"Oh sorry, it's just Effy said 'lover girl'" Panda apologised, a look of confusion on her face. "Hey Em's, Katie's not gay too is she, is it a twin thing?"

"No, Panda. Katie's not gay." I answered coldly, seeing Naomi trying desperately not to laugh.

"Yeah it was just a joke Pand" Naomi added, the amusement obvious in her voice.

"Oh right" Panda replied, laughing faintly. "But I don't get it" she added still confused.

"It wasn't funny" Effy explained in that tone she sometimes uses when talking to Panda.

"Oh" Panda replied slowly.

"I can't believe you told her" I hissed at Naomi, again keeping my voice low, as they returned their attention to the road.

"What? It's not like she hadn't already realised, besides keeping things from her is like trying to keep things from Mystic bloody Meg" Naomi whispered defensively.

"Well, this is just great. Katie's going to be insufferable" I shot back frustrated.

"What? What are you worrying about? It's not like she's going to say anything to her" Naomi said, gesturing with her eyes in Effy's direction.

"Yeah, well she better not, 'cause it'll be _you_ that's in the shit, not me" I explained raising my eyebrows.

Effy shifted in the front seat, as she cleared her throat.

"So, are you two going to JJ's birthday party on Friday?" Effy asked quietly.

I felt Naomi's hand stiffen in my own before she pulled it away, rubbing at her elbow as she continued to stare out of her window. I daren't look at her; I sat motionless, my heart pounding in my ears after Naomi's reaction. After what seemed like an eternity she finally spoke.

"I didn't know he was having one" she replied casually.

"Oh that Freddie, he's got a brain for a sieve he has, he was meant to tell everyone" Panda said "no offence Eff" She added with a sheepish smile.

"Well, it's nice to know we're high in Freddie's books" Naomi replied, as she forced a weak laugh.

"Maybe he just thought you's might not wanna go, you know, after Em's and JJ made monkey and all that" Panda suggested.

I squirmed in my seat at her words. _After Em's and JJ made monkey. _I could feel as my cheeks were colouring from their usual pale selves to what must have been not far from crimson_. _Nobody spoke until Effy broke the silence.

"Well, you know now. It'll probably be shit but what else are you's going to do?" She asked, seemingly ignoring Pandora's comment.

"Yeah, what the fuck. It'll be an excuse to get trashed" I heard Naomi reply, still staring out of her window.

"Right Michael Schumacher, I think that's enough for today" Effy announced.

"Aw, I was well having fun" Panda replied pouting.

She was making her way back to Effy's when a car suddenly cut out in front of her, the driver beeping their horn. Panda slammed on the breaks in a second, causing us all to lurch forward in our seats.

"Jesus! Christ!" I exclaimed.

I stared out of disbelief at Effy, Panda and finally Naomi. Luckily we we're all wearing our seatbelts, all unharmed.

"Right, I think I need a drink after that" Naomi breathed, before her and Effy burst out laughing.

***

The four of us sat in some pub as we discussed the events of half an hour ago.

"I know what the fuck was he beeping at, he was in the wrong. Stupid twat" Naomi agreed.

"I bloomin' near pooed my pants. My life flashed before my eyes" Panda wailed.

"What did you see?" Effy enquired dryly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Not much actually, it was really boring" Panda answered, pondering on what had happened.

"Well, as long as we're all ok then that's the main thing" I added.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Here's to not dying" Panda cheered raising her glass and chinking it with the rest of ours a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oh, Panda. You've sloshed you're milkshake into my drink" Naomi sighed.

"Oh sorry, Nai" Panda apologised.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in" Effy drawled, as we all turned our attentions to the pubs door. It was Katie and Jamie.

"Katie, Katie" Panda beckoned, unheard.

"Oh, don't bring them over" Naomi pleaded. "Me and Em's have been with them all bloody week, I think I may kill myself if I have to put up with Katie for any longer"

"Too late" Effy announced as they made their way over to our table. "So, what flowers you want for you funeral, Naomi"

"Funeral?" Katie repeated confused.

"Oh yeah, we we're just talking about what we would like for are funerals" Effy replied.

"No, we weren't, we were"…Panda started confused "Ow, Effy. That really hurt" Panda exclaimed, rubbing her leg.

"Sorry. Foot slipped" She answered coolly.

"Right, then" Jamie said laughing confusedly. "Drink anyone?" He added, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

"Please, babes, the usual" Katie replied grinning.

"Yeah, of course, I know" He stated laughing. "Anyone else?" He added.

Effy, Naomi, and I declined, whilst Panda shuffled in her seat silently.

"Panda, do you want a drink" Jamie asked encouragingly.

"Well, seeing as you offered…Milkshake please. Strawberry" Panda replied a huge grin on her face.

"Right. Strawberry Milkshake and a Vodka and coke. Girls you sure I can't get you anything?" He asked again.

"No thanks, Jay, we've got half of ours left" I pointed out, gesturing to mine and Naomi's drinks.

"Right oh, back in tick" He announced before walking to the bar.

"Sure thing, sweetie" Katie replied.

"Katie…" Panda asked slowly.

"Yeah, Pands?" She replied casually as she sat down next to her.

"You know Jamie? I was just wondering…Ow, Effy, you're foot slipped again" Panda exclaimed.

"That wasn't me Panda" Effy stated casually.

"Err, sorry Panda that was my foot that slipped" Naomi apologised, smiling sheepishly.

"What where going t say Panda?" Katie enquired staring at her.

"She was wondering if you agreed that Jamie reminds you of Jared Leto, me and Naomi mentioned it the other day, didn't we?" I butted in, shoving Naomi secretly with my elbow.

"Hmm" Naomi managed to mumble, rubbing her side.

"Oh. Well I don't know who the fuck that is but I'm sure he's not as fit as Jamie" Katie shrugged.

I caught Effy out of the corner of my eye shushing Panda, as she mouthed to her what we were talking about.

"Here, we go girls" Jamie announced as he placed the drinks down onto the table.

"Thanks, lover" Katie beamed.

"So, what we talking about?" Jamie asked, before talking a sip of his drink.

"You" Effy stated coolly.

"Me?" Jamie laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Em's and Naomi reckon you remind them of Jared Leto" Katie replied.

"Jared Leto? Oh, well I'm flattered girls. It's the hair right? Cause I'm not as good a singer as he is" Jamie joked.

"You sing?" I asked surprised.

"Err, yeah, I'm actually lead singer a band. We're called The Last Assassins" He answered quietly.

"You're in a band? Why didn't you tell me" Katie inquired.

"Because if I told you, you would have wanted to hear me sing and I only want you to hear me when I'm sure my voice is good enough" Jamie answered.

"Aw" Me and Naomi sung in unison.

"Shut up" Jamie grinned blushing.

"Aw, hunny that's so sweet." Katie swooned leaning in to kiss Jamie. "You're gonna have to sing for us now"

I saw as Effy rolled her eyes again.

"Well, if you really want to hear me sing then we do actually have a gig coming up in a couple of weeks" Jamie suggested.

"Ye-ah. We'll all come" Katie chimed enthusiastically.

"Great. Well you'll have too be nice, we're only a new band" Jamie chuckled.

"I'm always nice" Katie flirted, as me and Naomi cleared our throats "What? I am!"

"Hmm" We agreed in unison.

"Hi, can I take your order" The waitress asked.

"Oh, yeah. Erm, can we have two chicken Caesar salads, a chicken burger, a New York burger and what do you two want?" I asked looking at Katie.

"Oh, I'll just have the Caesar salad as well" Katie replied.

"Erm, do you do like a veggie burger" Jamie enquired looking at the waitress.

"Yeah, we do a spicy bean burger if that's ok, sir" The waitress replied.

"Oh, yeah, yeah that's cool"

"Ok, the food will take about 25 minutes" She announced before moving to the next table.

"Unbelievable, we've been together for two weeks and I only just find out you're in a band and a veggie" Katie cried.

"What can I say just didn't think to mention it" Jamie answered.

"You're not hiding anything else are you?" Katie added grinning, as me and Naomi exchanged a knowing look, both trying desperately not to laugh.

"No. I promise" He replied, a matching grin in place, before he leaned in to kiss her.


	8. Revelations

Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews again. Glad you's are still enjoying it : D So, this chapter see's JJ's birthday party, woo, I love party's. Not everybody is gonna love this party though : ( And it is officially the return of the Cookie Monster, I'll let you decide whether that's a good thing or not. But as you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 8 – Revelations

Emily's POV

Friday night. It's JJ's party and I'm feeling even more of twat than I can bear. Katie's forced me into accompanying her to the party as Velma from Scooby fucking Doo. Oh yeah, Effy had failed to mention it was fancy dress. Katie, of course has come as Daphne the obviously more glamorous of the two. This is going to be great (!)

"What the fuck are you sighing at? It's a party, liven up. I'm sure Jamie and Naomi will be here soon" Katie hissed, before throwing her second vodka and coke down her neck in ten minutes.

"What am I sighing at?! I _feel_ like a twat, I _look _like a twat and I have to _pretend _to enjoy JJ's birthday" I shot back.

"Yeah? Well then just copy me and get totally fucked, you'll soon be having fun" She retorted.

"Hmm, somehow I doubt that" I muttered.

"Oh Christ Em's you're doing my head in, I'm going to talk to Panda and Thomas, at least I know I'll get conversation out of them" Katie moaned, before making her way over to them.

Oh great I thought, abandoned by my own twin. Charming.

"Em's? What are you staring at?" Thank fuck. It was Naomi. Although she didn't look like she was in fancy dress.

"Oh, just Katie. I was just considering the easiest way to do her in" I replied casually. "Anyways…why aren't you dressed up?"

"I _am_" She replied defensively. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm Gwen Stefani" She added.

"Oh Nai" I said, grinning, noticing out of the corner of my eye Jamie entering the room obviously desperately looking for Katie.

"JD, over here" I shouted over to him, before he looked up and smiled, making his way over. What the hell was he dressed as? He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black and yellow striped jumper, fake glasses and a black and yellow bobble hat.

"Babes!" Katie shouted drunkenly, running over him and jumping into his arms.

"Wow, someone's excited to see me" He announced, grinning.

"As always" She grinned back, before they made their way back over to me and Naomi.

"I know, I know" He protested as he saw the look on mine and Naomi's faces. "I look like a giant bumble bum" He added laughing.

"No! No you don't" Naomi replied "…A wasp maybe but definitely not a bumble bee"

"Ha ha, very funny, Miss. Campbell. I'm supposed to be Waldo" He explained. "You know the bad guy from Where's Wally?" He added seeing our blank faces.

"Oh, yeah, I see it now" I replied.

"Nope, still a wasp to me" Naomi said, shrugging.

"Well, that's because you have no imagination, _Gwen_" I teased.

"Oh, I have plenty of imagination, thank you. I think I proved _that_ last night" She teased back.

"Urgh, nice one Campbell. I'm going to have to get another drink now to blot _that _thought out" Katie moaned.

"Whatever" Naomi shot back, rolling her eyes. "Does anyone know what the fuck JJ is supposed to be, I know Freddie is Zorro, Effy is Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, Panda is Alice in Wonderland and Thomas is Batman but I can't for the life of me think what he's supposed to be"

"Are you serious?" Jamie shot at her "He's supposed to be Doctor Who"

"He doesn't look anything like Doctor Who, he wears suits and has spiky hair, JJ's wearing a fucking huge scarf and has curly hair" Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, David Tennant's Doctor wears suits and Converse but JJ is supposed to be Tom Baker's Doctor" I explained, suddenly becoming conscious o f what I had just said.

"What?!" Katie and Naomi exclaimed in unison, confused.

"Different actors have played the Doctor and JJ is Tom Bakers version" Jamie explained. "Probably the best Doctor ever" He added.

"What?! No way Tennant is way better" I cried, suddenly feeling the effects of tonight's drinks.

"Oh my god! I'm dating a nerd" Katie groaned.

"You're not the only one" Naomi joked, looking at Katie.

"Oh please, he's not a patch on Baker" Jamie replied laughing.

"Whatever!" I laughed back.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go and congratulate JJ on his excellent choice of fancy dress" Jamie announced, before strolling towards JJ.

"Oh god. Great, you go and make best buddies with JJ" Katie moaned to herself.

"J!J!"We heard from the hall. Oh fuck, we all looked at each other knowing exactly who's voice _that _was.

"Where are you ?!" Cook shouted, dressed as a Roman Soldier "Ladies! Lovely to see you's"

"Hmm, shame I couldn't say the same about you" Naomi replied coolly.

"Aw, come on. You missed me really" He teased, with that stupid grin on his face.

"Err, no we didn't, so you can just fuck off" Katie retorted.

"Aw, Katiekins, don't be like that. You sure you don't want to see my Trojan Horse?"

"The Trojan horse was Greek you stupid twat" I scoffed.

"Yeah? Well the Greeks have got nothing on me" Cook shot back. "Oh, yeah I forgot that's not really you're thing is it?" He added pointing at me and Naomi, laughing.

"Cook, man, just leave them alone" Freddie tried; I hadn't even noticed him come over.

"Fredster!" Cook cheered. "I was only being nice, these girls just can't take a joke" Cook replied.

"JJ, come 'ere. I love you man" Cook shouted as he ran off towards a startled JJ who was deep in conversation with Jamie.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just really excited to see everyone" Freddie said, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah? Well just keep him away from us" Katie replied coolly.

***

Naomi and I sat cuddled on the couch, as we listened secretly into Cook and JJ's random drunken conversation.

"JJ, man, where did all these couples come from" Cook observed glancing around the room.

"Yes, there does seem to be a statistically high amount of couples within the group" JJ replied thoughtfully.

"Well, then GayJay, there's only one thing for it, we'll 'ave to get it on ourselves" Cook stated grinning at JJ.

"Ah, I know I'm suppose to take that as some sort of compliment, but thinking it over carefully, I think I will have to decline on that offer please, Cook" JJ replied worriedly.

"Ah, come on JJ man, I'm a fucking ten, you won't find many better than me" Cook teased.

"Hmm" JJ mumbled sheepishly.

"What? A nine? Fine a nine but that's still pissing good, man, cause I'm not an eight no way" Cook protested.

"Yes, Cook but think I'd still like to…erm keep my options open, you know" JJ stated nervously.

"Ah, fucking hell man, one time I was batting the girls off" Cook cried, looking around his eyes falling on me and Naomi "Even you Naomikins"

I soon as the words had escaped his lips I felt he hold on me stiffen. I stared at Cook before turning my gaze slowly to Naomi. She was sitting with her eyes closed; I could feel her heart in her chest beating furiously. My own heart however stopped as I continued to stare at her. The rest of the group had stopped dancing and had now turned their attention to my heart breaking. Slowly eyes fluttered open and she slowly met my gaze and in that look, I did not need to ask what he meant. We sat their staring at each other, too afraid to break the silence. Tears formed in my eyes as I began to stumble up off the couch silently, before she grabbed my wrist.

"Em's, please…" She started her voice barely a whisper "It's not what it sounds like"

"No. It never is" I replied lazily, snatching my arm from her grip.

"You fucking cow!" I heard Katie scream, but I didn't care, I made my way to the door.

"Emily" It was Effy.

"What do you want?" Sounding harsher than I had meant.

"Naomi wouldn't have slept with Cook, I know that for a fact" She said soberly.

"Yeah?! Well you can take you facts and fucking shove 'em" I spat.

"Well, even if she did it's nothing you haven't done to her" She stated coldly.

"Fuck off!" I screamed turning around, heading to the door when suddenly I felt an arm around my waist. It was Jamie.

"Hey, you can't go home on your own. We'll get a cab with you" His voice low. "Katie, come on" Jamie shouted to her.

And so not for the first time at the hands of Naomi, my heart shattered into a thousand pieces.


	9. Music and Heartache

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews again. Glad you's are still enjoying it, well ish, lol. I was a bit worried about the last chapter, thought I might get lynched : ( So, this chapter see's Jamie's bands gig and everyone's there to support him, well apart from a certain blonde. But as you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 9 – Music and Heartache

Emily's POV

_Even you Naomikins._

_Em's, please…It's not what it sounds like. _

_No. It never is._

The events of last of last night swam around in my head. As soon as I woke up that morning I wished that I had never had had to wake up again.

"Katie love, Katie! Are you getting up today or not?!" I heard mum shout from somewhere downstairs.

"Urgh, fuck off" I heard Katie grumble from under the covers.

I lay there motionless in my bed, staring at the figure under Katie's covers.

"Katie!" Mum repeated.

"Fucking hell! I'm up, I'm up" Katie cried as she flung the duvet back swinging her legs over the side of the bed and holding her head in her right hand. "Mornin" She added, when she saw me looking at her. Her voice was hoarse from last night.

"Morning" I replied quietly.

"Naomi tried to ring you?" Katie asked.

"My phone's been going off but I haven't bothered to look at it" I replied.

"Don't you want to hear what she has to say?" Katie asked again.

"What's there to listen to? I saw the look on her face last night" I cried.

"I'm only saying and if you ask me I think you're being a bit hypocritical" Katie shot back.

"What?! What the fuck!" I cried.

"I'm just saying you're flipping over Naomi because she _supposedly_ shagged Cook, yet she forgave you when you shagged JJ" Katie retorted.

"That was different" I protested defensively.

"Why? Because it was _JJ_? It doesn't work like that Em's" Katie scoffed "Look I'm going down for breakfast, you coming or not?"

"No, I can't face mum now, she's going to be unbearable" I moaned.

"Well, you're going to have to see her some time, you can't stay up here for the rest of your life" Katie sighed. "And don't forget its Jamie's bands gig tonight"

"Oh Katie, I don't feel like it" I groaned.

"Eh, don't you forget I went to Naomi's bloody welcome home party when I didn't want to, so _tonight _you're coming" Katie ranted.

"Katie! Don't make me drag you out of bed!" Mum shouted as she burst through the bedroom door. "Oh, Emily. What are you doing here?" She added when seeing me lying in my bed.

"Nice to see you too mum" I scoffed.

"Well, I'm just saying I mean this is quite a shock. What's happened dear, is it that Naomi, what's she done?" Mum quizzed narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing, mum, she doesn't want to talk about, ok?" Katie answered before I had chance to say anything.

"Well, I _do_ want to talk about it. Emily love? You _can_ talk to me" She said, looking at me.

"Katie's right I don't want to talk about, ok?! So just stay out of it!" I cried.

"Fine! But you're have to talk about it some time, don't think your father won't here about this" She spat "I told you didn't I? I said '_She'll be back in a week'_, didn't I? And I was right" She added gloating.

"Mum, just leave, yeah. She doesn't want to talk about it" Katie spat as she sat down on the bed next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I did say that Naomi girl would be trouble, didn't I" She quipped, a final poisonous shot before she stormed out of our room.

"You ok?" Katie asked quietly.

"No, Katie, I'm not" I replied miserably.

***

"Emily, love. I didn't know you where back!" Dad cheered as I walked into the dining room, all I could manage was a weak smile.

"Fleeting visit is it, love?" He enquired beaming at me.

"No, Rob. It seems Emily is back for good now. Thank god" Mum sniped.

"Oh. Oh dear. I'm sorry kid. You and Naomi have a bust up did you's?" Dad asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, you can say that" I answered, trying to keep my tone casual.

"Oh, well I'm sure you's will sort it out, yeah" He suggested, smiling.

"Rob! Don't encourage her to waste her time on that silly girl" Mum protested.

"Mum, don't start alright. Let's talk about something else, ok. It's obviously upsetting Em's, yeah" Katie snapped.

"Fine. Did JJ at least have a nice birthday?" Mum inquired.

"Suppose" Katie replied weakly.

"Tut, well how did the fancy dress go? Did everyone like good?" Mum quizzed "Did you at least get any pictures?" She added.

"Yeah, it was aright, Effy actually looked surprisingly good as Dorothy" She replied grinning.

"Effy! Effy Stonem, she was there?" Mum shrieked.

"Yeah, well she is friends with JJ" Katie stated.

"I can't believe you went, knowing she would be there. Oh Katie" Mum cried.

"Why not, it was only a party" Katie protested.

"Yeah, wasn't like there were any rocks there" I quipped.

"Oi, don't you joke about that" Dad warned.

"Sorry" I apologised quietly, unheard as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, who is that?" Mum wondered aloud.

"Maybe if you answered the door you would find out?" Katie retorted, sniggering.

"Oi, you watch you're lip you" Dad warned again, getting up from his seat, going to answer the door.

"Katie! There's a young man here for you!" Dad shouted "Here you are lad, come in, come in" I heard him add.

"Jamie!" Katie squealed as Jamie walked in through the door, as dad followed him in.

"Hey Katie, Emily" He said nodding to us.

"Erm, Katie?…are you going to introduce us?" Mum quipped, staring at Katie.

"Oh yeah, of course mum this is Jamie, my boyfriend. Jamie, mum…obviously" Katie replied giggling.

"Mrs. Fitch, lovely to meet you finally" Jamie extending his hand for mum to shake, at which she just stared.

"Hmm, likewise…I'm sure" Mum drawled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"So, then son, you're dating our little Katiekins are you" Dad glanced at him, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah, two weeks now" Jamie replied, a broad smile across his face.

"Hhm, so…where did you's meet" Dad asked, oh this was going to be fun.

"Oh, erm, we met at the, erm local…" Jamie started nervously.

"…Local youth centre, didn't we sweetie" Katie chimed, nodding at Jamie.

"Yeah, yeah, local…youth centre" Jamie breathed, smiling sheepishly.

"Emily!" It was Naomi. She was outside.

"Oh is that who I think that is?" Mum quipped as she stood up.

"Oh mum, don't cause a scene. Look I'll talk to her, ok" Katie protested, heading to the door.

"What is it Campbell? What do you want?" Katie breathed lazily.

"What do you think Katie? I need to talk to Emily" Naomi quipped.

"Yeah? Well she doesn't really want to talk to you" Katie retorted.

"Katie, please, I'm begging you…I didn't sleep with Cook, I need to explain what he meant" Naomi pleaded.

Katie sighed "Look, Naomi she's not going to talk to you today, ok? Maybe you should come back in a few days, yeah"

"Fine" Naomi breathed "Please tell her though, ok. You do believe me don't you?"

"I don't know, Naomi. I just don't know" Katie sighed.

***

"Hey! Here's the big rock star" Freddie joked, playfully punching Jamie on the arm as he walked over to our small group. "You nervous, mate"

"Oh, yeah" He breathed out heavily "I think the adrenaline starting to kick in, I'm on in a few minutes, my stomach's doing somersaults" He grinned, laughing nervously.

"Aw, don't be nervous babe, you're gonna be fine" Katie beamed.

"Yeah, I'm proper excited. I'm sure your gonna be brill JD" Panda chimed.

"Aw, thanks Panda that means a lot" Jamie replied.

"This is phenomenal, Jamie. You must be very proud of yourself, yes?" Thomas said, patting Jamie on the back.

"Yeah, I'm just really glad you's all made, it really does mean a lot to me" Jamie beamed.

"Jamie? They want you on stage now" A guy informed him.

"Right now? Right, here I go, wish me luck" He breathed nervously.

Jamie quickly made his way to the stage as the crowd that was rather subdued, began to scream.

"So, what kind of music does he play, anyway" JJ inquired, looking at Katie.

"Oh he said they play a range of stuff, it's all covers at the moment, till they get properly recognised of course" Katie gloated.

"Of course" Effy stated casually, a smile creeping on to her lips.

"Ok, so welcome everyone. I'm very excited to see you all here at the very first Last Assassins gig, I hope you enjoy your night and erm…" Jamie announced the nerves obvious in his voice "…yeah, rock on!"

The whole crowd erupted into an explosion of noise.

"Ok, starting off this is Mr. Brightside" Jamie announced.

_I'm coming out of my cage,  
And I've been doing just fine,  
Gotta gotta gotta be down,  
Because I want it all._

***

"Right, guys, this is going to be the last song of the night" Jamie announced, greeted by an uproar from the crowd "I know, I know but some of us have got work in the morning" He added grinning "Ok, so I've saved the best till last, this song is one of my favourites. This is Glasvegas's _It's My Own Cheating Heart_"

_Let the raining teardrops rain down on me tonight,  
I think making up, faking up stories is alright,  
Tick tock stop the clock, fiction is my thing,  
My attitude is always I and me and mine. _

This song, it was the song that played at the love ball, the first time I ever said that I loved Naomi out load. How different things were now as I stood listening to it.

_Oh I'm so clever, I'm so clever, I'm so clever,  
until my paranoia kicks in then I'll accuse her,  
of doing all the worst things I do best,  
its funny how me fucking her about,  
has got me in this fucking mess._

I listened to the words, properly listened to them. The tears started falling from my eyes as I realised how the words summed up mine and Naomi's unconventional relationship. My heart was breaking, realising how much I _did_ love her, realising how much I had lost.

"Em's? Em's come on, don't cry" Katie gently protested, trying to hug me, as I pushed her away falling to my knees, the tears falling harder as sobbed.

"Em's, shush, it'll be alright I promise, ok, I promise" Katie agonised.

"Yeah?" I replied weakly "I hope so Katie, because I don't think I survive my heart breaking again" I cried through the sobs, as I knelt on the clubs floor surrounded and yet so alone.


	10. You've Got The Love

Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews again. Glad you's are still enjoying it : D So, sorry for not updating sooner but I think you are all going to like this episode ; ) In answer to those wondering if Katie knows about Jamie, yep she does. I re-read 'Lessons and lunch' and the ending does make it seem as if she doesn't, sorry. So, as you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 10 – You've Got the Love

Naomi's POV

"You're late" Katie drawled, as I strolled into the small coffee shop and took a seat opposite her.

"Unbelievable" I said, shaking my head. She'd tricked me in to believing I was meeting Emily…again.

"You know Campbell, fool you once, shame on me…but fool you twice? Shame on you" She retorted, with a stupid grin on her face.

"I assume she doesn't know you're here?" I asked, sighing.

"What do you think?" She sneered.

"Right. So, Katiekins…what do you want?" I asked lazily.

"I want to hear what you have to say for yourself, because if I think its bullshit you won't get anywhere _near_ Emily" Katie stated.

"And if I'm telling the truth?" I asked.

"Then I'll let Emily know what you had to say for yourself" Katie replied with a smile, as she raised her eyebrows as she leaned back into her seat.

"Why are you doing this, Katie? Are you enjoying this?" I demanded, a little harsher than I had meant to.

The smile fell from her face "_Enjoying_ this? Do you think I _enjoyed_ watching Emily breakdown in a club the other ? Do you think I get _enjoy_ listening to her cry her self to sleep every night?" Katie fumed.

"I'm sorry" I replied.

"I'm _doing_ this because…" She sighed, as she stared me in the eyes "because I'd never seen Emily as happy as when she was with you…and now, well…I've never seen her so upset over anything" She announced.

"Naomi?! Katie?! Fancy seeing you too here?!" Panda exclaimed as she burst through the coffee shop door rushing towards out table, with Effy silently following behind her.

"Oh, hey Pands" Katie beamed "Hi, Effy" She added dryly.

"Naomi, Katie" Effy replied, in a similar tone "Not interrupting anything I hope" She stated casually as she took a seat next to me, whilst Panda flopped down next to Katie.

"No, no, Naomi was just about to explain Cook's little comment at JJ's party, weren't you, _Naomikins_?" Katie quipped.

I forced a smile before beginning to recall what had gone on, on the day that Cook had been elected college president.

"So, you did kiss him" Katie inquired, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but I didn't fuck him" I sighed impatiently "Do you really think I would shag Cook, for Christ's sake?" I cried.

"I believe her" Effy announced.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Katie retorted.

"Because, Katie, I spoke to Cook and as much as his ego would have taken a hit because of it, his story is exactly the same as Naomi's" Effy replied coolly.

"Well, then it must be true, I mean we all know Cook. Why would he say that they hadn't surfed and turfed if they had. He'd a been shouting from the bloomin' rooftops, wouldn't he?" Panda reasoned, smiling at Katie.

"I suppose" Katie murmured. "Well, why bring it up now, what's the point?" She added, her brow furrowed.

"Because it's Cook" Effy stated.

"Well, then…what are you going to do to get Emily back?" Katie demanded, staring at me.

I shrugged"I don't know, I've tried everything, I ring her, she won't answer, I go to the house she won't come to the door, she just won't listen to me" I sighed miserably.

"Well, then, you have to make her listen" Katie retorted.

"But I've tried everything" I protested.

"Well, then you need to try something else" Effy stated.

"Yeah, you need to do something proper mental so that she can't help but listen to you…like on that film when Heath Ledger sings to Julia what's-her-face in front of the whole school" Panda exclaimed.

I saw the knowing look as Katie's and Effy's met across the table.

"It's perfect" Katie grinned.

"What? You're not seriously expecting me to sing to her in front of the whole of college? No way" I protested.

"Why not? You want Emily back don't you? And like Panda said she can't help but listen to what you have to say then" Effy quipped, grinning.

"This is mad, I can't even _sing_ for Christ's sake" I cried.

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts, ain't it?" Panda reasoned.

"Exactly" Katie stated.

"Yeah and you don't have to do it in front of the whole college, you could just do it at her house" Panda suggested.

"And I know just who can help you" Katie added grinning.

***

"You want to do what?!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not happy about it…but if it means getting Emily back then…let's do it" I replied.

"This is completely mental…I mean its genius but it's bloody mental" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, thanks Jay, you're not making me feel any better" I retorted.

"Well, you'll certainly make her listen. Well, the guitars will be fine getting there but It might be a bit difficult setting up the drums without your mum and dad noticing and I don't think they'll be very happy" Jamie joked.

"Well, I'll keep them and Em's busy while you and the rest of the_ Assassins_ work you're magic" Katie beamed.

"This is going to be bonkers!" Panda squealed.

Bonkers, indeed I thought to myself.

***

"Right, this is Grace she's our bassist and this is Aslan he's our drummer. Guys this is Naomi, Effy and Panda" Jamie stated as he introduced us to the other members of the band, they were both around our age, the girl was slight and pale girl with blue eyes and black hair tied back into a small ponytail, the cut of her hair causing the loose bits to fall onto her face . She nodded casually to us as Jamie introduced us. The other member, Aslan, was heavy set and six foot something with long brown hair and a kind face.

"Aslan?!" Panda quizzed.

"Yeah, you know, like off Narnia" Jamie explained laughing "Because he looks like a lion" he added as Aslan, nodded at us smiling.

"Oh yeah, he does a bit don't he" Panda exclaimed giggling.

"Right, so Nai, everything's set up, you ready?" Jamie asked a big smile on his face.

"Not quite, in fact I think I'm going to be sick" I stated.

"Ah, that's just the adrenaline you'll be fine once it starts" He replied still smiling.

"You reckon?" I snorted grinning.

"Right, well let's get this party started then" Effy stated, before Panda and her made their way to the Fitch's front door.

"So, that Effy, she's cute" Grace commented casually, as she picked up her bass, causing me and Jamie to start laughing. "What, she is?" She added defensively.

"Yeah, and she's also taken…and straight" Jamie explained.

"Aren't the cute ones always" Grace sighed, shaking her head.

I looked up when I saw the front door open; it was Emily, with Katie grinning like a madwoman standing next to her. This was it.

"Someone wants to say something to you" I heard Effy explain, when Emily stared at her and Panda blinking. It's now or never, I thought.

***

Emily's POV

"Someone wants to say something to you" Effy stated, as I stared at her and Panda. I looked behind them to see Naomi and Jamie's band.

"_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air,  
I know I can count on you.  
Sometimes I feel like saying, "Lord, I just don't care"  
But you've got the __love__ I need to see me through._

OMG, what was she doing?

_Sometimes I see that the boy is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do  
Now it feels like life is just too much  
You've got the __love__ I need to see me through_

"What the hell is that?!" Mum cried as she came storming out of the living room into the hall, Dad following behind her.__

Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying, "Lord, I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need to see me through

"Emily, what the hell is she doing?" Mum demanded, but all I could manage to do was shrug my shoulders, unable to turn my eyes away from Naomi. __

_Time after time__ I say, "Oh Lord what's the use?"  
__Time after time__ I say, "This just won't do"  
But sooner or later in life the things you __love you__ lose  
Just like before, I know I call you_

"Rob! Don't just stand there, tell them to stop, to get off my front" Mum cried.

"Oh, come on love at least let her finish the song" Dad tried to reason.__

Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you,  
Sometimes I feel like saying, "Lord, I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need to see me through.

Naomi stood there motionlessly once she had finished, as we stared at each other.

"Emily…" I could hear a waver in her voice "Please…can we talk now…I…I love you" She added with a sad smile, as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

I didn't move, I didn't say anything I just stared at her.

"Well, come on Em's you heard what she said" Katie said, as she nudged me.

"There's no need to talk" I replied loud enough for Naomi to hear me, the sad smile falling from her lips.

"Because, I love you too" I added, as I began to run towards her, before jumping into her arms as she caught me and swung me around, our lips crashing together.

"Emily Fitch! You come back here this instance!" Mum shrieked.

"Don't start Mum, you heard what Naomi said, she loves Emily and isn't that what's important?" Katie reasoned as she glanced at Effy.

"Rob! Do something! Look at them. What will the neighbours think?"Mum cried.

"They'll think that our daughter is very happy _and _very lucky to have someone who loves her enough to do to that" He stated, as he gestured towards the band.

"Urgh, I am not going to stand here and listen to this. All of you get away from my house now!" Mum shrieked. "I mean it, I'll call the police"

"And say what? Naomi is guilty of serenading our daughter, come on Jenna just be happy for them" Dad replied laughing.

"Fine, if you don't believe me I'll go and ring them" She cried, storming off into the front room. "Don't say you haven't been warned" She shouted, as she glanced back at us.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I teased smirking.

"Yeah, I am…crazy in love" Naomi replied laughing.


	11. A Meeting and a Mistaking

Hey guys! Aww, more lovely reviews again. Glad you's are still enjoying it : D Aw, how fun was the last chapter? I loved writing that one :D I've planned out the rest of the story and sorted them into chapters. I've decided the 15th chapter will be the last : ( I know, but it can't go on forever, I'd never think of enough ideas! And Naomilyftw, yes it was indeed the Florence + The Machine version I used for inspiration : ) As you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 11 – A Meeting and a Mistaking

Emily's POV – The Fitch Front Garden

"Right Miss, I'm going to have to take your name and address, please" The police officer stated, as the eight of us stood there.

Naomi cleared her throat "Naomi Campbell" She replied.

He stared up with narrowed eyes from his notepad. He thought she was using a fake name.

"Oh, fancy yourself a bit of a comedienne do you?" He retorted.

She sighed heavily "No, that's my_ real_ name" She protested, the annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Right, right, and I suppose this is your mate Kate Moss, is it?" He sneered, pointing at me.

She just sighed heavily again and stared at him, not amused at his shit joke.

"Right, we'll start again. Name please?" He stated again.

"She just told you her name" Effy declared. "Stupid wanker" She muttered under her breath.

"Her name really is Naomi Campbell, show him your provisional Nai" I reasoned, before she reached for her ID out of her purse.

"Happy now?" She asked, as she shoved it in his face.

"Right, right well at least we're getting somewhere" He replied sheepishly, taking the address down off the card.

"Officer, this is stupid. You don't have to do this, the kids have done no harm" Dad protested.

"I'm sorry sir, but an official complaint has been made, so I'll have to take the names and addresses of all of those here" The officer replied, as he wrote something down. "Right. You. Name" He demanded looking at Pandora.

"Oh erm, Pandora Moon, sir" She replied nervously.

He stared up with narrowed eyes again from his notepad. Funny how I'd never realised how much Panda's name sounded like a fake one till now.

"What?!" Panda asked innocently, as everyone started laughing.

***

The Next Day – The LGBT Centre

I sat there trying to desperately repress the laughter from escaping my lips as I sat their gazing at Naomi who was staring absent-mindedly out of the window obviously think about something far off. She was playing lazily with her necklace. She bored as hell.

"So….what did you think?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice, after the speaker had finished.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, it was…erm, interesting...informative, yeah, very informative" She replied uneasily.

"You were bored as hell" I stated teasingly, with a grin.

"What? No I wasn't...I wasn't" She replied the pitch in her voice rising.

"Naomi, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I know you. And I know when you're bored" I stated casually.

"Oh yeah?" She smirked.

"Yeah. You play with your necklace when you're bored" I replied.

"No I don't" She protested weakly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes, you do. And you rub the back of your neck when you're lying" I stated, as her hand fell from the back of her neck.

"Yeah, well…whatever" She replied rolling her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Hey, you two, over here" Jamie called, as we spun around to see him and Katie taking to Grace and Aslan.

"Alright, JD" Naomi inquired grinning, using 'JD' to wind Katie up.

"Hey, JD!" I beamed as Katie gave me and Naomi her death stare.

"Hey, you alright girls. You remember Grace and Aslan, right?" Jamie asked, nodding to them as Grace smiled at me and Naomi and Aslan nodded back.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Emily replied.

"So…no Effy today?" Grace asked casually.

"Oi, you" Jamie teased.

"What? I'm only asking" Grace protested, grinning.

"Urgh, you don't fancy Effy do you?" Katie retorted.

"Why not, she's cute" Grace replied.

"Cute?! Urgh, you must be joking" Katie snorted.

"She's alright" Naomi pondered aloud, as my snapped towards her. "What?" She added when she saw me staring at her.

"I can not believe you've just said that" I stated laughing.

"Oh, really? I've seen the way you look at her sometimes" She teased.

"What?! No I don't!" I protested, my voice sounding strange.

"Ah, but Emily, I know you just as well as you know me, because I know when you're lying, because you blush like a loon and your voice goes all high" She declared triumphantly grinning.

"Oh…Shut up" I retorted laughing shoving her, as I felt my cheeks burning.

"So, Katie, when Jamie said he'd met someone from the centre I was very curious to see who it was" Aslan stated. "He's very lucky to have found someone as pretty as you" He added smiling.

"Oh, don't. You'll make me blush" Katie beamed, as me and Naomi just glanced at each other rolling our eyes.

"No, really I mean it. You can't even notice where your Adam's apple was. That's usually a dead give away" He replied grinning sheepishly, oblivious to the huge mistake he had just made.

"What?" Katie exclaimed, as me, Naomi, Grace and Jamie just exchanged knowing looks, all desperately trying to hold in the laughter.

"Nothing, nothing, it was a joke. Right, Aslan?" Jamie lied, trying to make his voice sound casual, as he stared at Aslan with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Just a joke, that's me, always 'aving a laugh" Aslan relied, before turning to Grace with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hmm, right, well I think we better get going hun, if we want to catch that film at six" Katie declared, glancing at Aslan.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Right well then guys, I'll see you two at next practice" Jamie said nodding at Grace and Aslan. "And I'll see you two at Panda's next Saturday for her and Thomas's one year and a quarter anniversary party" Jamie added.

"Yeah, see you's there" Katie added, before they made their way out of the centre waving back to us.

"One year and a quarter?" Grace asked confused.

"Yeah, it's our friend Panda. Don't ask" I replied laughing.

***

That Night – Naomi's Bedroom

I never realised how much you could miss something. We lay in Naomi's bed, my head resting on Naomi's shoulder as we talked lazily about the events of today and yesterday.

"I think I'm still trying to get over the shock of you singing in the front garden" I announced.

"Why? I wasn't _that_ bad" She replied. "I think Jamie might even ask me to join the band"She added casually.

I just looked at her.

"What? I would be a valued member of The Assassins" She replied innocently.

"You mean The Last Assassins?" I corrected her grinning.

"Yeah, well, you know what I mean" She relied lazily. "So yesterday…" She added nervously.

"Yeah…" I replied quietly, my heart starting beating faster who some reason.

"Well, it's just…did Katie" She sighed, I looked up at her scared of what she was about to say. "Did Katie talk to you? Did she tell you that we met up" She added in a rush.

I knew what she meant; all I could manage was a weak nod in response.

"Oh…good. So she did tell you what I told her…about" She cleared her throat. "About Cook?"

"Naomi…"I started.

"Because I want you to know that _is_ the truth. Nothing happened, nothing ever could…with anyone. I love _you_" She stated staring into my eyes.

"I know. I just, I was scared of losing you…again. I over reacted, I'm sorry. I love you too" I replied soberly.

I leaned my head up, finding her lips with mine.

"I still can't believe your mum rang the police" Naomi laughed.

"Really? I wouldn't have put it past her. I think Aslan mistaking Katie for a transsexual was more shocking" I replied giggling.

"Oh, I don't know her voice does go quite deep when she's got a cob on…" She added lazily, grinning.

"Oi you! Be nice" I said slapping her arm playfully.

"Alright, alright…that's technically abuse you know" She retorted with a stupid grin on her face.

"Yeah? Well you better behave yourself or you'll get worse" I teased.

"Ooh, is it that a promise?" She chimed.


	12. No Brownies, Please Not This Time

Hey guys! Aww, more lovely reviews again. Glad you's are still enjoying it : D So, I thought I'd do some scenes in school again but also later tonight Pandora's having a party…again and you're all invited, Yay! Lol, enjoy! :D So, as you might of noticed this is the second chapter of the night because there won't be one tomorrow because I'm going to see the Pussycat Dolls, Yay! As you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 12 – No Brownies, Please. Not This time

Naomi's POV

"Yeah, right…so in summary, Hitler was a bastard" Kieran announced. "Right, lunch time, go on ya feckers, I'm bloody starving" He added gesturing with his thumb to the door.

"Cheers, Kieran, educational as ever" I smirked sarcastically.

"Ah, you just watch your self young Miss. Campbell…or I'll be having words with your mum" He replied, grinning.

"Oh, God help me" I retorted, rolling my eyes, as I packed my stuff up.

"Oh yes that reminds me, Harriet wants a word with you" He said with a glint in his eye.

"What? Oh what for?" I groaned, making my way to the classroom door.

"You'll just have to go and see her and find out, won't you?" He teased, God he could be so annoying.

***

"Harriet? What on earth does she want to speak to you for?" Emily asked nervously.

"God knows. I don't think I'm going to like it though, Kieran had a weird glint in his eye when he told me" I moaned sighing.

"Well, it looks like you're about to find out Campbell" Katie announced, nodding to something behind me.

"Ah, Miss. Campbell I've been looking for you" Harriet stated.

"Great" I sighed.

She just stared back narrowing her eyes "Right, well as have probably all realised b now it seems a certain young gentleman…well _student_ will not be returning to Roundview. This leaves me and Doug in a predicament. We have no College President" She stated.

"And what's that got to do with me?" I replied, although I had a feeling where this was going.

"Well, despite your shenanigans at last years announcement we still both believe you would be the best choice for College President " She explained.

"Oh Naomi, that's amazing" Emily squealed.

"I don't know I'll have to think about it" I drawled.

Harriet snorted. "Don't go flattering yourself Naomi, we could as easily choose someone else"

"I thought you just said you still both believed that Naomi you would be the best choice for College President?" Katie retorted.

"Yes, well… look, just think about it Naomi, ok?" She snapped, before storming off.

"God, is just me or is she always got a huff on" Panda exclaimed.

"Yeah, Pand, I think she's going through the change" Katie smirked.

"So, you're party tomorrow Panda, what's all this about one year and a quarter?" Emily inquired.

"Oh, yeah, well me and Thommo were dead set on having a proper shindig and everything for our anniversary but we couldn't have had in mine at the time, you know Mum would have gone ape, especially after the brownie fandango last time, so we decided to have it tomorrow because Mum's gone away for the weekend to see my Auntie. It's going to be brillopads! I'm mega excited; I'm planning spin the bottle and all sorts of super duper fun for us" She explained hardly taking in a breath, as she rambled at her usual one hundred words a minute.

"Oh…right" Emily replied stunned.

"Spin the bottle? I'm not playing spin the bottle Panda" Katie protested.

"Why not? It'll be a laugh, come on Katie don't be a bore" Panda pleaded.

"Yeah, Katie don't be a bore" I teased.

"Oh, I'm sure _you'll_ want me to play" Katie retorted.

"Hmm, I just can't wait to jump your lovely bones" I snorted back.

"Oi, that's my sister you're talking about" Emily cried cringing.

"She started it" I exclaimed pouting.

"Oh and Katie" Panda started sheepishly. "No brownies please, not this time"

***

Me, Emily, Katie and Jamie arrived at Panda's at half seven, I think I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the 'sorts of super duper fun' Pandora was planning for us. And I wasn't disappointed. Pandora answered the door with her lipstick smeared all over her face and was clearly tipsy already.

"People!" She exclaimed as she swung the door open. "Come in…in, you're missing all the fun!" As she turned around and ran off towards where Thomas, Effy, Freddie and JJ where sitting on the floor. JJ smiled sheepishly at us, as Freddie and Thomas just nodded to us. Effy just looked up and stared at us.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Katie inquired.

"Spin the bottle of course, silly" Panda explained, as Effy waved the bottle.

"Oh, great just in time" I groaned.

"Yeah, it's bonkers. I've already snogged Effy" She declared. "…twice" She added giggling.

"Lucky girl" I said jokingly, before Emily nudged me in the side.

"Come on, sit down so you's can 'ave your turns" Panda exclaimed.

"Oh…Yay" I muttered under my breath.

"It might be a laugh" Emily whispered back, I she just stared at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Help yourself to drinks by the way. I've already had four!" Panda boasted.

"Right, I'll start again shall I?" Pandora quizzed, grabbing the bottle and spinning it until it landed on Jamie.

"Ah" Jamie muttered laughing nervously glancing at Thomas.

"Ooh Jamie, here goes" She chimed before practically jumping on Jamie, me and Emily just glanced at Katie as she sat fuming silently.

"Right you next Ef" Pandora squealed.

The bottle landed on me. Oh great I thought as I took a giant swig from the bottle of vodka I had brought.

"Well, look that?" She smiled at me with an eyebrow quirked, before I broke the look smiling at Emily sheepishly.

"It's just a game" I stated. "Right Freds?" I added glancing at Freddie.

"Yeah, yeah, just a game" He replied, grinning.

Effy crawled over slowly to wear I was sitting between Katie and Emily before she placed a hand under my chin and planted a delicate kiss on my lips.

"Ooh, Ef, you minx" Pandora chirped, before Effy grinned at her stupidly.

"You're go Freds, I believe" JJ chimed.

He spun the bottle before it landed on…me again.

"You're shitting me right?" I groaned.

"What's the matter Naomi? It's just a game" Emily teased.

It was an awkward kiss, it only last a second.

"So, does that technically count as a threesome, eh Freds" JJ joked.

"Not a proper one" Effy stated casually, glancing at me.

After many more drinks, and spins of the bottle it was JJ's turn.

JJ spun next, the bottle landing on Pandora, Christ she was having _some_ game!

He laughed nervously, before blundering his way over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

After that Thomas spun, with it landing on Freddie, who decided they should just go for a manly hug.

"Wimp" Effy retorted grinning.

Oh, here we go it was Emily's go next. She took the bottle and spun it before it landed on JJ. Un-fucking-believable. I think everyone sensed the atmosphere of the outcome as my heart tightened in my chest.

She knelt over to him and just gave him a peck on the cheek but I still felt a twinge in my stomach.

Jamie spun next landing on Emily. I didn't think it would bother me, them kissing, Jamie was almost like a brother to Emily now but I found myself glaring at them as they kissed. I couldn't help but feel it lasted a little longer than it should have. No, I thought, it was just the drink I decided.

Katie spun, with it landing on me for the third time tonight.

"Oh, I fucking give up!" I groaned.

"Oh shut up Campbell, I'm not best pleased either. Just get it other with" Katie retorted.

I was quite taken aback at Katie's kiss; she definitely tried harder than she would have let on.

Great now it was my turn. I took the bottle and spun it weakly, praying. Land on Emily, land on Emily, land on Emily. Oh for the love of Pete!

"Katie again" Panda cried giggling.

"You well planned that Campbell" Katie sneered.

"Wrong twin_ actually_" I retorted, smiling sarcastically.

"You sure you don't want to tell me something?" Emily teased.

The second kiss was definitely over quicker. Christ I can't believe I had to kiss Katie…twice. I couldn't help smiling at the thought of what Mrs. Fitch would think if only she knew.

"What are you laughing at perve?" Katie asked.

"Nothing" I replied with a grin.

***

"Thank Christ all that palaver is over" I sighed, taking a gulp of my drink.

"Oh, I don't know, you seemed to be enjoying yourself" Jamie teased. "Effy, Freddie, Katie…twice. Lucky girl" He added winking.

"Ha Ha" I retorted, with a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Hey, yeah, Katie better watch out you don't confuse her for me" Emily added giggling.

"Jeez, what is this? Gang up on Naomi day?" I exclaimed.

"Aw, we're only teasing, Nai" Emily said, placing an arm around my waste and nuzzling into my neck.

"Hey Panda, turn this up please, yeah" Jamie shouted towards Pandora.

"Oh, yeah I love this song" I announced lazily.

"What is it?" Katie asked confused.

"Rabbit Heart, it's by Florence and the machine" Jamie explained.

"Aw, I think I _love_ her….She has amazing hair" Emily wondered aloud, obviously very drunk.

Katie just stared at her with narrowed eyes, before shaking her head and taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmm, maybe it's a good job you couldn't get tickets for my birthday, I'm not taking you to her concert with me" I joked.

"Oh, Nai you know I don't love her as much as _you_" She replied innocently, with a silly smile on her face as she poked me on the nose.

"Oh, yeah they we're sold out weren't they?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, we we're gutted, well I think someone was a bit more upset than me" I replied gesturing my eyes towards Emily as she was resting her head on my shoulder wit her eyes closed.

"I'm just going to get another drink, ok babes" Katie announced.

"I'll come with you. You gonna be ok without me?" I teased Emily.

"Yeah, I've got Jamie to talk to…silly" Emily replied, as she grabbed him into a hug.

"Right…well, be back in a minute then" I announced, following Katie towards the drinks where.

"What the _fuck_ is with her?" Katie asked as she poured herself a drink.

"Don't know, but she's drank_ far_ too much tonight" I replied, hearing Emily bursting into laughter behind me. "Better get back quick, I feel sorry for Jamie"

"Nah, he's a good friend to Em's, he won't mind. They even went the centre again they other night" Katie replied.

"What? When?" I inquired. This was the first I had heard.

"Erm, Tuesday. Why?" Katie asked casually, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, well it's just she never mentioned nothing about it. She never asked me to go" I answered as we began to make our way back to where they where. Jamie was sitting down on the couch with Emily flopped down next to him resting her head on his shoulder as he talked to JJ.

"Well she probably thought you wouldn't want to go, I mean it's not _that_ exciting is it?" Katie reasoned.

"Yeah but that's not the point…" I replied a little harsher than I meant.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Nothing it doesn't matter…" I groaned.

"Hey, could you just watch her a while? I just need to go outside a minute, I just need to call someone" Jamie asked, trying to move Emily gently.

"Oh, its sokay, I'll come with you" She slurred stumbling up off the couch.

"Emily, he's going on the phone" Katie hissed.

"Well I'll just get some fresh air" She protested sounding childish.

Jamie just looked at me and Naomi with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine, I'll only be a second" He said, before making his way to the front door and onto the front yard with Emily following him like a lost puppy.

I sighed heavily as I watched her follow him, suddenly broken from my staring as Katie nudged me in the side.

"What's the matter with you?" She insisted.

"Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind" I breathed, before finishing my drink.


	13. The GreenEyed Monster

Hey guys! I know last chapter was a bit of a turn for the books but stick with me...Please? : ) So, we did all have fun at Pandora's party, good stuff :D Well what do you know I did have time for a chapter but by the title of this chapter you might have guessed there's drama on the horizons. Oh dear : ( Hankie's out ladies and gent's, even I cried writing this one. As you know reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 13 – The Green Eyed Monster

Naomi's POV

I woke from a restless sleep and placed my hands over my eyes to block out the searing light which invaded my bedroom through the window. I sighed heavily as I shifted my head side wards to look at the girl who lay next to me in an awkward fashion, fast asleep and oblivious to my glances. She was also oblivious to my feelings last night I couldn't help but feel. What on earth was that all about? She'd drunk _far_ too much. And she seemed to attach herself to_ Jamie_ for the second half of the night. Seriously what the_ fuck_ was that all about? What am I thinking; she_ loves_ me, I know she does. Besides, Katie said it herself, their just good friends. I mean if there was _anything_ to be jealous about I'm sure Katie would have had something to say long before I did. Yeah, I'm just being paranoid. But then why did I have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach?

Emily mumbled in her sleep and rolled onto her back sighing. I couldn't help but let a smile play across my lips as I watched her. She was so adorable, so beautiful. Too beautiful? She could have any girl she wanted. Or guy for that matter. Yet she wanted me, after all I'd done and said. After all the times I'd left her, she wanted_ me_. Didn't she?

I needed to move, to get up; as I felt a rush of nausea pass over me. I couldn't lie here any longer, I needed to go. Somewhere. Anywhere.

***

I sat in the park staring at the stretch of water in front of me. I took a pull of the cigarette lazily and blew slow small clouds of smoke, following them with my eyes as they floated and dispersed, becoming nothing. I guess the same could be said of relationships, they start off with a rush, but then they become lazy and predictable as you drift away and eventually become…nothing. Oh, what was the matter with me? Why was I in this wretched mood? I took the cigarette from mouth forcibly and snubbed it out on the bench angrily. I lent back, bringing my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, hugging myself tightly. I closed my eyes resting my head on my knees and wished, just wished that I could just switch off, stop thinking. But I couldn't.

"What's the matter with you? You look like shite" I heard a voice over me. I didn't bother looking up. "I know you can hear me, Naomi"

" Just fuck off, ok?" I grumbled as I pressed my eyes hard onto my knees.

"Charming" I heard her reply, as I felt her sit down next to me.

I looked up annoyed at the figure, when I was met by two staring blue eyes.

"What do you want Effy because I'm not really in the mood for chit chat ok" I stated rather aggressively.

She just continued to stare at me before she broke the silence.

"She loves _you,_ you know" She stated casually.

"What? W-what are you on about?" I stuttered.

"The reason why you're sat in a park at half ten in the morning and not curled up in bed with the one you love" She replied, in a matter of fact tone.

"It's complicated" I stated, looking away from her.

"Really?" She replied dryly, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, it is" I spat, looking in her eyes. But then in the look in her eyes I knew I was being stubborn.

"No it's not…" I whispered. "I just lover her so much and I…after all the shit after last year, I just…I don't know why she puts up with me…she deserves better" I explained as I began to sob.

And then she put an arm around my waist. Effy had never done that before.

"I'm just being a stupid jealous…twat. Aren't I?" I cried.

She just stared at me and nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks" I stated sarcastically.

"You said it, not me" She replied.

***

"Oh my god, yes! Oh that will be brilliant. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Just have to keep careful she doesn't find out. I know" I heard Emily squeal as she was on the phone. I took off my cardigan and stood listening to the conversation, before I shut the door loudly to let her know I was back.

"Oh, erm, yeah, well I'll have to go now. Ok, thanks again. Bye" She uttered hushed as she put the phone down.

"Who was that?" I asked casually, placing the cardigan onto the banister.

"Oh it was just Jamie" She replied, sliding her phone into her shorts pocket.

"Oh. What did he have to say?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing" She replied.

"Nothing? You seemed awfully excited about '_nothing_'?" I quizzed.

"It was nothing really…so where have you been all morning you just got up and left, even you're mum didn't know you had been" She asked worriedly.

"I just went for a walk" I stated lazily.

"Oh, are you ok?" She said staring at me now.

"I'm fine" I emphasized.

"Right…well I was thinking of nipping into to town this afternoon, you want to come?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll just stay in, watch some telly or something" I mumbled.

"Oh, but I don't want to go on my own Nai" She protested.

"Fie don't go then" I spat. "Or why don't you take Jamie" I added harshly.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

"Well you seemed to be having enough fun with him last night without me" I stated.

"Naomi, what are you talking about? Are you…are you jealous or something" She quizzed, as she stared at me with her eyes narrowed.

"Why? Should I be? I mean secret phone calls and going out together" I declared.

"No! Don't be stupid he's just a mate…I love you!" She cried.

"Yeah, well JJ was just a mate and you loved me then but it didn't stop you shagging him" I spat.

My heart stopped as soon as the words had escaped my lips. She stood there motionless and just stared at me. And then as I looked into her eyes I knew I had gone too far. I saw as the tears began to fall freely, streaming down her cheeks.

"Emily…"

"I can't believe you've just threw that back in my face…I just…I" She whispered.

She turned around and ran to the door swinging it door open running from the house. Shit.

"Emily wait! Emily! I'M SORRY!" I shouted pleading.

She stopped and spun round as she was making her way across the road.

"No Naomi! I can't believe after all we've been through, you just…threw that back" Emily barked, sobbing wildly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I was just…" Scared?

"Just so you know, the reason why I was making _secret phone calls _with Jamie was because last night he told me how Aslan had a friend who knew the drummer from Florence and the Machine. He was getting tickets for the concert for us. For your birthday" Emily explained calmly, her voice miserable.

"Emily…" I pleaded.

"So there you go. I wanted to surprise you but…well I some how doubt we'll be going now, will we?" She cried. "Why do we do this Naomi? Why do we bother? We only ever make each other miserable, don't we?" She added.

"No Emily, I…"

"Save it Naomi, I can't take it anymore, I can't let myself love you anymore" She cried.

And that's when it happened we had been so busy, so pent up hating each other neither of us had noticed the flash of red roaring around the corner.

"EMILY!" I screamed, running towards her pushing her to the ground out of the way of the car.

I felt instantly as the car halted to a screech, clipping my ribs and hip. I ignored the pain though. All I could think of was Emily as she lay motionless on the floor. She had hit her head on the curb after I had pushed her. She wasn't supposed to look like that. I shuddered and felt my teeth chattering as I saw the red flow from her as she lay silently. I ran to her and gathered in my arms, stroking the hair out of her eyes, as I wept over here, hugging her head to my chest, rocking her back and forth.

"Emily, Emily…listen to me. Can you hear, Em's please, Em's. I love you, I'm sorry I said all that stuff…I just I was scared of losing you, because I…I thought you deserved better and ….Please, Em's?" I cried as the tears streamed from my eyes. "Please, Em's. Don't leave me"


	14. She Is Family

Hey guys! So last chapter, eh, was a bit of a shocker. So this is the penultimate episode but I'm gonna leave it at that though, I don't want to give anything away. As you know your reviews are really, really appreciated, love to know what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 14 – She Is Family

Naomi's POV

I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have said any of it. The words were like fire, leaping in my throat swirling and burning to get out. I had seen the look on Emily's face as I had spat them out. I hoped to God I would never see that look on her face again. But I had been angry. Pent up. I was like a coil wrapped so tightly that there was only one outcome…to do spring, to ping, to fire off.

I held her now in my arms. She was limp, like a doll. But dolls didn't bleed. Not like this. She was breathing. But it was shallow and raspy; the sound that even without any medical knowledge you knew it wasn't right.

My mind swirled with thoughts, too many to pluck out one and concentrate on it for long enough to think properly. At the back of my mind however a thought did run constant. She couldn't die; she just couldn't die, could she... _Could she?_

That was the last thought, the final thought before, as if this were a play and these were the closing scenes, the final curtain came down smothering my mind in a wash of black.

***

I can't say what caused me to wake; from seemed like an eternity of sleep. It may have been the rushing to and fro of someone's hurried steps or maybe the hand which squeezed my own so tightly.

My eyes fluttered open. I knew where I was instantly. The hard bed, the rhythmic bleepings of some far of machine, the smell of disinfectant which always made me feel queasy. Hospital. I hated hospitals. My eyes lazily glanced around the around the room till I saw the person who's hand held mine so firmly.

"Mum" My voice croaked.

"Back with us, eh" She said, she forced her voice to sound cheery almost light, as if I had only been merely sleeping. I could see from her eyes, that were red and puffy, she had been crying. Had the accident been that bad?

"Emily" I cried, as my thoughts began to flood back from the accident. She had been injured more badly, surely, especially because of the amount of blood. I shuddered when I thought of that. The blood.

"It's ok, love. She's just in the room next door" Mum explained, shushing me from the panic I had exerted, gently sweeping the hair from my eye as a sad smile played across her lips.

"Emily. She's ok…" I wondered aloud.

"Well…she, she hit her head quite badly dear" Mum choked.

"No…" I cried, the tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Hush, hush, dear, she's going to be ok though" Mum explained, trying to calm me. "You've cracked some ribs the doctors say and your right hip took a nasty knock as well, you were very lucky though, the car was already slowing down when it hit you, it could have…it could have been a lot worse, they say" She added, her voice high, faltering.

"I want to see her though, I need to see her, to make sure she's ok" I cried, but I saw the look on Mum's face, her eyes shifted nervously to her hand as it was clenching my own.

"What?" I whispered, as my heart began to beat quicker.

"Well…they are letting any one in to see her. Don't least till her parents get here, so that they're…here …when she wakes up" Mum said.

"Wake up?" I asked, my heart clenching in my chest.

"Yes, like I said she hit her head, well, quite badly" Mum uttered.

"No, no. I can't stay here, I have to see her, I have!" I cried as I lifting myself up.

"Naomi, what are you doing you can't get out off bed" Mum shrieked.

"I need to see her, so you can stay here or you can come with me" I reasoned.

"You're going to end up killing yourself you know that" Mum cried, shaking her head.

Nevertheless, she took my arm as I slowly twisted my legs around so that they hung off the side off the bed. Mum wrapped her other arm around my waist as she gently helped me off the bed. The floor was cold as she helped me to pad across the room to the door. She opened it quietly and checked out into the hall. I suppose under different circumstances, it might have been rather comical to see us two tip-toeing our way to Emily's room like a pair of burglars. I froze as I peered through her door window. I couldn't move. She lay still in her bed. Too still. She lay with her head bandaged, which between us must have taken the worst of blows. I saw her hand had one of those tubes leading from it. Those always made me feel queasy when I saw those, but with Emily I just felt…scared.

"Miss. Campbell? What on earth do you think you are doing out of bed" A voice demanded from behind me and Mum.

"Oh dear" I heard Mum utter under her breath.

"I was, I was just seeing if she was ok" I replied quietly.

"Well, you're not going to be doing yourself any good, are you?" She stated, but her words were more of concern then malice. "Well, I'm very sorry but you won't be able to see her now, not least till the family come in"

"But I need to see her, I'm …I'm her girlfriend" The words sounded strange as I said them. I saw as the nurse shifted uneasily.

"Yes, well unless you are a blood relative I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave and take rest back in you're room"

"But you don't understand I need to see her, I need to…" I started.

"Miss. Campbell, I'm sorry but at this moment it is family only" She stated defiantly.

"But she is family" A voice announced. A voice I knew only too well.

I snapped my head to the side to look at her, to see if she had really just said that.

"Naomi _is_ family and she and her mother are more than welcome to see my daughter" Mrs. Fitch declared. "That's if she is up to it" She added gazing at me, a sad smile across her lips.

"If it wasn't for you Naomi, Emily...well, I can't say that she would be here with us now..." She cried, breaking down.

"Ah, come on Jenna love she's going to be ok, she will" Emily's Dad reasoned.

I sighed heavily as I took it all in. The Fitch's, Emily's Mum and Dad, Katie and James, stood there, all with the same sombre look on their faces. Katie looked the worst; her eyes were red and swollen from crying as she stood sniffing as I looked at her. Realising that Emily's Mum was waiting for some sort of an answer I nodded my head slowly. Smiling, thankfully at her, as they began to walk closer to the door. The nurse had decided to give up on her argument and just shook her head and walked off. Emily's mum held the door open, as she gestured for me to go inside.

"I'll wait outside, Naomi" Mum whispered.

"Nonsense, you don't have to do that" Emily's Mum insisted, as she placed a hand on Mum's.

And so we all shuffled into the small room, where Emily lay undisturbed by anything.

"She looks so peaceful" Mr. Fitch announced quietly.

"What on earth was doing? Standing in the middle of the road like that?" Mrs. Fitch wondered aloud.

"Don't think about it Mum, the main thing is she's going to be ok" Katie stated, sniffing.

"I know, but why on earth would she do that? Just stand in the middle of the road like a…an idiot?!" She cried.

I felt the guilt surge through my body. It was all my fault. If I hadn't of caused that argument, if I hadn't let those stupid little things get to me, none of this would have happened. It was all my fault. I suddenly felt dizzy, the nausea crept from my stomach to my throat I had to get out. _Naomi,_ I heard my Mum call or maybe it was Katie, I had turned around and was stumbling awkwardly from the room.

***

I sat in the cold hard hospital chair thinking everything over. The thoughts swirled around in my mind again and again, like a broken record player, repeating my thoughts of how I could have prevented it all. If I had not started the argument. If I had stopped her from leaving the house.

"Don't you think you've ran away from her enough times" I heard a voice announce.

I looked up and stared at Katie, her eyebrows raised, her arms crossed tightly.

"It's my fault…" I started to say.

"What are talking about? If it weren't for you the doctors said she'd have been in a hell of a worse state than she is in now" Katie explained. "She's going to be ok, you know. She's woken up" She added, taking the seat next to me.

I looked up at her and met her eyes. And for maybe the first time ever we just stared at each other, no hate, no malice, just stared.

"It's all my fault…I started an argument and she ran off…that's why she was in the middle of the road… we were arguing" I cried, placing my head into my hands. "It's all my fault, if she had, if she had have died…then I would have been the one that killed her…me…" I cried, burying my head in my hands.

I looked up at Katie; her face gave no hint of her emotions. I half expected her to hit me or to start screaming. But all she said was:

"Oh, shut up you stupid cow… it ain't you're fault she doesn't know how to cross the street" She stated laughing weakly. The laugh shocked me, but I knew how Katie was, other than me this probably affected her the most. She tried to act strong for everyone. I just stared at her and then found myself laughing weakly with her. "Oh, what's she like, eh" She added.

She smiled weakly at me and sighed placing an arm around waist. And I don't know why but I think the act of it, that simple act of comfort caused me to start crying. I sobbed and sobbed as she drew me closer and wrapped her other arm around my right shoulder.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Campbell" She stated dryly. "Because I'm not interested in a 'twin thing'!" She added, impersonating her ex, Danny, which caused us both to burst out laughing.

***

We walked quickly to Emily's room, well as quickly as my hip would let me. We chattered about silly things, as we walked, we discussed the first day of college.

"I knew you we're going to trouble" She stated, teasingly.

"Me? You were the one that always started on me" I gasped in mock shock.

"Yeah, well, that's cause I saw the way you looked at Emily" She replied grinning. "I am sorry though…about being so hard on you, on the both of you. I guess I was just scared of losing her. I know I don't always show it but, well she's my best friend as well as my twin" Katie added, the grin faded, replaced with a sad smile.

"Jeez, Fitch you're not going soft on me are you? I think I liked you better when you hated me" I laughed.

"Shut up" She said, nudging me in the side as I let out a fake whimper. "Oh, shit, sorry" She added, looking genuinely concerned, before I laughed. "Oh, you cow" She scowled, yet laughing.

We had reached Emily's room when Katie announced she would meet up with the others that had gone to get a drink.

"I'll give you two some time on your own" She added smiling.

"You know, Katie" I started, sighing, with a grin on my face. "You can actually be really nice when you want to be, can't you?"

"Yeah" She laughed. "But don't go around telling everyone" She added in mock warn, as she walked off to meet the others.

I laughed and turned around to the door, looking through the small window at Emily, she lay peacefully with her eyes closed. I breathed out heavily and twisted the door handle gently, as not to wake her up if she was sleeping.

I walked slowly and silently to the bed taking a seat on one of the chairs that the others had left out. I looked around at the machine beeping.

"Hey" Her weak voice whispered.

I turned and looked at her and in just looking at her I began to cry. But I wasn't sad, just relieved. I knew she was going to be ok.

"Hey" I replied. "I know you and Katie do everything together but putting yourself in hospital just so you can have matching scars? It's a bit much isn't it?" I added with a weak smile.

"That's us Fitch girls for you" She replied, shrugging, with a smile.

"Oh Emily! I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you through…I'm…" I cried taking hold of her hand.

"Hey, shush, it's ok…I'm sorry for what I said too, I could never stop loving you" Emily replied, smiling.

And then in her smile, I knew then that everything was going to be ok. It was Fate.


	15. So This Is The Grand Finale

Hey guys! Last episode : ( Hope you's enjoy it and I just want to thank everyone that read my story and a big special thank you to those who reviewed, your comments made me happier than can say, but before I get too mushy I'm just going to introduce the last chapter which is set 3 months after the car accident at the End of Year Prom. So, here it is many thanks again and…well, enjoy! :D Go on…review, it's the last chapter, you know I love to hear what you guys like or don't like about it.

Fate

Chapter 15 – So This Is the Grand Finale

Naomi's POV

"What? You are kidding me, right?" Jamie exclaimed, with his eyes wide open.

I laughed, as I looked at him "Well, after all you did to get tickets for me and Em's and well…you know…just generally being a good friend, it's the least you deserve" I explained.

"Oh, Nai, you don't know how much this means to me and the others. I can't wait to let Katie know" Jamie beamed. "How on earth did you get your head teacher to allow us to play anyway?" He added, with a huge grin.

"Oh you know…it was nothing…what with me being the new Student President and everything" I explained, with a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Oh, this seriously is amazing" He cried. "I'm going to have to pay you back some how though" He added with a twinkle in his eye.

"What are you up to Daniels?" I inquired, worried by the look on his face.

"Don't you worry Naomi, don't you worry" He replied, laughing.

Christ, now I really am worried.

***

Emily's POV

"What? No way! Oh babe I'm so made up for you!" Katie cried.

Who the hell was she talking to? God she could be so loud sometimes, I could even hear her over the bloody shower.

"Em's! Em's! Guess what?!" Katie's voice boomed from the other side of bathroom door as she knocked frantically.

For Gods sake, couldn't I get any peace and quiet in this bloody house? I'm beginning to think I should have just moved back in with Naomi.

"What?" I groaned back, not really interested in what she had to say.

"It's Naomi" She began to say, the mentioning of Naomi's name catching my interest. "She's only gone and got Doug to agree to let The Last Assassins to play at the Leavers Prom tomorrow night" She exclaimed.

What? Since when? She never mentioned this to me. Typical. Using her Presidency to her advantage.

"Oi, did you hear me?" Katie quizzed, after I hadn't replied.

"Yeah…that's brilliant!" I shouted back, rolling my eyes at her impatience.

"Well, hurry up anyway; I want to get out early so we can have a full day shopping to look for our dresses!" She called.

What! I'd only just got in the bloody shower after her hogging it all morning. Unbelievable.

***

Naomi's POV

I breathed out nervously, as I rang the doorbell, glancing at Jamie as he started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I quizzed nervously.

"You. Why are you so nervous? You said yourself her Mum was freakishly ok with you two now" Jamie explained.

"Yeah, exactly. _Freakishly _ok. This all just feels so…weird" I breathed.

"Nai, you saved Emily's life, I doubt her Mum's going to go back to hating you…well you know what I mean" He added after I gave him a mock scowl.

"Ah, Naomi, Jamie nice to see you's. Come in, come in, the girls are just upstairs" Mr. Fitch beamed as he let us in. "Dragging you's two shopping are they, eh" He added with a grin.

"Yeah, you know what Katie's like when there's a party coming up" Jamie answered casually.

"Ha, yeah that's our Katiekins for you" He laughed. "Jenna, Naomi and Jay are here" He called to Emily and Katie's Mum was sat in the front room.

"Oh, hello you two. Off out with the girls are you's?" She beamed, as she popped her head around the front room door.

"Oh, yeah, we're going with Katie and Em's…shopping" Jamie replied, smiling.

"Ah well, it's lovely to see you's. Oh, where are my manners do you two want a drink…or a sandwich or something?" She asked enthusiastically, her cheeriness slightly unnerving me.

"Oh no, it's ok, we're on our way out now" I answered quietly.

"Well, if you're sure" She said before she and Emily's Dad returned to the front room.

"Naomi, Jamie" Emily called as she came down the stairs. "I thought I heard you's. You two ready for this? Katie's spent all morning prepping me on the perfect prom dress" She added hushed. "She's doing my head" She added quietly as she hugged me.

"Oi! I heard that" Katie shouted as she came down the stairs.

"Jamie baby" She sung, as she wrapped her arms around him, before he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, you. So what's this perfect dress like then, eh?" Jamie quizzed.

"Oh no, I'm not telling _you_, it's a surprise" She explained, with wink.

"Well, that's going to be a bit hard if he's coming with us" I laughed.

"Ah but he's not" Katie replied, as me and Jamie shared a confused look "He and you are going shopping whilst me and Em's pick our dresses and then we'll meet up later for lunch" She explained seeing our faces.

"What? No, they're not. The whole point is that we're all going _together_" Emily protested.

"But then out dresses won't be a surprise" Katie pouted.

"Well, I'm not bothered about Naomi seeing my dress" Emily said.

"Yeah, Katie, it's not like we're getting married" I quipped, laughing.

"If you want it to be a surprise then, I don't mind looking for my tux on my own; I was looking for something a bit special myself" Jamie reasoned, with a grin.

"Aw, Jay you can't look on your own" Emily cried, looking at Katie.

"Alright then Jamie, I'll come with you" I said. "That's if you don't mind Em's" I added looking at Em's, as she nodded, reluctantly. "…I've been shopping with Katie before, it's not something I'd like to experience again" I quipped looking at Jamie, with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny. Right, now that's sorted…let's shop!" She announced, grabbing her coat off the banister, as I just rolled my eyes and Em's shook her head, whilst Jamie laughed.

***

Emily's POV

"Katie. For Christ's sake, we've been shopping for hours and you haven't picked anything!" I exclaimed.

"Well! It's got to be perfect, that last one I tried on was gorgeous but you didn't like it" She pouted.

"Yeah, it _was_ gorgeous…for you. So just get it. Katie we don't have to wear the same dress, for Pete's sake" I cried.

"But, I thought…" Katie started.

"Katie, we're eighteen. I think we're a bit old to wear the same dresses now aren't we?" I sighed.

"I suppose…" She moaned.

"So go on, get that one, you know you want it" I said, gesturing my head towards the dress that she had been flittering around all morning. It was a pink satin dress, the bottom falling into a silver net puffball skirt. Sewn over the skirt were silver sequins. It was lovely but not _my _favourite colours.

"Yeah. Yeah, right I'm going to get it" Katie announced, storming over to wear she'd left it hanging.

I laughed, shaking my head as she boldly walked over to the counter with the dress clutched to her chest.

I turned around to search through the dresses for something_ I _wanted now. And there looking through the dresses a blue one caught my eye. I picked it up to look at it properly. It was Katie's dress but instead of pink it was light blue and where the bottom half had a grey puff ball skirt, this one was navy. Sewn over the skirt were navy sequins. It was stunning. I didn't need to look any further _this _was the dress I wanted.

"Ooh, nice Em's" Katie cooed from behind my shoulder. "But I thought we we're _too_ old for the same dresses" She added slyly.

"Shut up" I grinned.

"But it is perfect" She stated. "So get it" She added with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I will. It's perfect" I announced.

***

Naomi's POV

"Whoa" I laughed.

Jamie's idea of something special was, well…something special.

"Whatdya think…cool or what?" Jamie beamed.

His suit he'd chosen was silver, with a black shirt and a metallic blue tie.

"Its erm…stunning" I replied, pressing my lips together trying not to laugh.

"You don't like it, do you?" Jamie asked, his grin falling into a sad smile.

"No, no, I do, it's just…I'm picturing Katie's reaction" I replied letting out a small laugh.

"Oh. You're right, she'll hate it" He said.

"Hey, no. Look Jamie, if you want it, you get it. You don't have to get what Katie wants. Seriously, I think you look gorgeous" I explained.

"Oh, Nai, you're gonna make me blush!" He laughed.

"Yeah, alright. Go on, that's the one you're getting. I've decided" I declared, grinning.

"Yeah…this is the _one._ Definitely" He announced.

"Ah, see, shopping with you is_ so_ much easier than with Katie" I sung. "Right now for mine, there's a nice black one I've spotted over there I'm just going to look properly at it, ok"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just get changed. I'll follow you over" He said, as I headed over to where the dress was that I had seen. It was a black satin with a navy sash wrapped around the waist and tied in a large bow at the back. I fell in love with it right there and then. It was gorgeous.

"Hey, Nai" Jamie called. "Is that it? That's really nice" He added, nodding his head.

"You like?" I asked.

"Yeah definitely, but it's not what I think now, is it, it's what you want" He said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right and this is _definitely_ what I want" I declared, smiling at Jamie.

***

I breathed out heavily, as the four of us mounted the stairs to the Leavers Prom. I couldn't help but remember the night we last stood here, near enough one year ago.

"Nervous?" Emily asked, laughing gently, turning to look at me.

I looked at her and couldn't help but let the smile play wide across my face. No, I wasn't nervous. How could I be nervous with the most beautiful and caring girl I've ever met next to me?

"Nervous? Me? Of course not" I replied, casually, with a grin.

"Well, then. Come on, we've got a party to get started" Jamie beamed, gesturing towards the doors.

"Ah, ladies and gentleman welcome to your Leavers Prom" Doug announced proudly as he saw us coming up the steps. "Ah, Naomi I see this must be the said gentleman who you've got in to rock the socks off the students tonight then, eh?" He added, with a huge smile.

"Erm, yeah. Something like that" I replied, laughing.

"Righty oh then, in you go and have a smashing time" He grinned, ushering us in. "Oh, and ladies…" He added, as we turned around to look at him. "No repeats of last time, eh. I think Harriet'll have a nervous breakdown if any more drinks go flying again" He finished chuckling.

I looked at Emily and Katie as they shared a knowing look before answering in unison:

"We promise" They both sung.

"Repeats of last time?" Jamie quizzed, laughing nervously.

"Yeah…it's a long story" Emily shrugged, with a sly smile.

"Hmm, it always _does_ seem to be a long story when it concerns you two" Jamie laughed, nudging Katie playfully.

***

Emily's POV

"Hey, Effy…over here" Katie called enthusiastically over to where Effy, Freddie and JJ had entered the Prom, causing Naomi to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Don't ask, she's had a few to many I think" I just replied, shaking my head.

"Hasn't JJ brought a date?" Jamie wondered aloud.

"Er, no. Why would he have?" Katie retorted with a snort.

"Aw, don't be a meanie" Jamie laughed, shoving her playfully.

"I'm not…I'm just saying…" Katie started. "What girl _would_ come with him" She added in a hushed voice.

"Oi, you" Jamie said, in a teasing voice. "Hey, you never know, maybe Grace will go for him. She has got a bit of a thing for those geek chic boys lately"

"What?"Naomi laughed, almost choking on her drink. "I thought she was…hang on a minute I thought she liked Effy" I added slightly stunned yet amused.

"Well…she did but she's moved on. For Grace the motto isn't 'love of your life' more 'love of you month'. Besides she _is _bi…well when I say bi I mean if it moves and it's relatively attractive, she'll have it" He explained with a grin.

"Yet but even so, I mean, I can't see her going for JJ" I stated. "Effy is mysterious and badass and JJ's…" I added trailing off.

"…Not mysterious…" Naomi quipped, laughing.

"…Or badass…" Katie shrieked.

"You three are awful. JJ's a really good guy; he's always been nice with me" Jamie protested playfully.

"Ooh, Katie you better watch out" Naomi joked, causing me, he and Em's to burst out laughing.

"I'm just saying, he's always made an effort with me, he's a cool guy" Jamie insisted.

"Oh, hunny you obviously have a bad sense of _cool_" Katie slurred.

"What, he's funny, kind_ and_ he's a fan of Doctor Who, always a good thing in my book" Jamie explained with a grin.

"Oh God, here we go again" Katie groaned.

"Nerd alert" Naomi cried, causing me, her and Katie to burst out laughing again.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" JJ inquired, as he, Effy and Freddie joined our group.

"It's nothing, mate, just ignore them" Jamie replied. "I think they just had a bit too much" He added with a sly smile looking at JJ.

"Have you's seen Panda" Effy asked coolly, staring straight at me.

"Er, yeah she's over there with Thomas…she's in full dance mode so we thought it better to let her get on with it" I explained gesturing with my head towards where Thomas and her where sashaying across the dance floor.

"Aw, Jay, no date?" Katie quizzed looking straight him.

"Er, no, I guess I'm just a gooseberry tonight, I'm afraid" He replied looking sheepish.

"Aw, well that's no problem. You like dark haired girl's right?" She asked, giggling, setting me and Naomi off again, causing Jamie to shake his head as JJ just stared blankly around the group.

***

Naomi's POV

"Testing, one two, one two. Ok, so hello Roundview. So is everyone excited to be here at your Leavers Prom?" Jamie's voice boomed through the microphone, as it was met by an almighty cheer from the audience. "The Leavers Prom King and Queen will be announced after these few songs but first right now, we are The Last Assassins and we're here to help you celebrate leaving college. So enjoy your night, don't get too pissed and…just have fun!" Jamie announced, causing the whole crowd to erupt into an explosion of noise.

"Ok, we're starting off with _Use Somebody_" Jamie announced.

_I've been roaming around always looking' down at all I see.  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.  
You know that I could use somebody.  
You know that I could use somebody._

"Hey, you know these are actually really, really good" Freddie stated, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

"No shit! They'd have to be in order to be picked up" Katie replied, beaming.

"What?" I quizzed, staring at Katie.

"Yeah, what do you mean _picked up_?" Emily asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Oh shit…look I wasn't supposed to say anything but…what the fuck, you we're going to find out anyway. Some agent guy rang them a few weeks back, he saw them at that concert they did and really liked them. They've had talks about an album" Katie boasted.

"Oh my god, you fucking kidding! That's amazing!" Emily shrieked.

"Yeah, Katie. You've gone from a WAG to a Rock stars girlfriend" I joked.

"Yeah, Campbell. You jealous" She laughed.

"Oh, I don't know…" I sighed. "I think I'm pretty happy as I am" I added grabbing Emily into a kiss.

"Aw, that's so sweet" Effy drawled sarcastically, as I just flipped her off as I kissed Emily.

***

"Ok, so ladies and Gentleman this is the moment we've all been waiting for…the Leavers Prom King and Queen!" Doug announced causing the crowd to go crazy again.

"Oh, my god this is so fucking stupid, it's not like we're in America" I stated rolling my eyes.

"Aw, Nai, it's a bit of fun you never know you might win" Emily replied, with a sweet smile.

"Ha! Not fucking likely, Campbo" Katie snorted.

"Campbo?!" I cried.

"Yeah, Campbell's getting old, I thought I'd try something else" She replied, the drinks of the night obviously taking effect. "What? What are you laughing at?" She insisted looking at me and Emily as we were shaking with laughter.

"You sound like Danny, you twat!" Emily shrieked.

"Urgh, don't remind me of him" She retorted in disgust.

"Ok, so here we go…the Roundview King of '09 is…oh erm, there must be some kind of mistake…" Doug trailed off laughing nervously. "Erm…Naomi Campbell" He added.

"What the fuck!" I cried without even thinking.

I looked around as everyone in the hall looked in shock over in my direction. The others just burst out laughing, as I scowled at them. Katie and Jamie in particular seemed to be enjoying it. And then it hit me.

"JD, you twat! You did this!" I shrieked.

"Hey, hey I just suggested it, I technically didn't vote" He explained in between laughs. "Hey, come on the winner gets £50 pounds…and a lovely crown!" He barely got the last bit out for laughing. I felt like bloody strangling him, the lot of them.

"Naomi Campbell! If you'd like to come up, I suppose" Doug announced.

I shook my head and slowly made my way to the stage, furious at the others. Doug just stared at me with a silly grin as I walked towards him grabbing the crown out of his hand.

"Congrat…" Doug started to say.

"Save it Doug" I butted in.

"Right oh, erm moving on the Roundview Queen of '09 is…ah, well I might have guessed with you…" Doug said gesturing at me. "It is…Emily Fitch!"

Oh yes, that's right.

"Emily Fitch, would you like to join your, erm…King on stage, please?" Doug announced.

I looked in to the sea of people below, searching for Emily as she made her way to the stage, obviously mortified.

"I don't fucking believe this" She laughed as she whispered into my ears.

"At least you're a bloody Queen" I hissed.

"Aw, I think you look sweet" Emily sung, as she fixed the crown that lay wonkily on my head.

"Shut up" I replied, but in a playful tone.

I couldn't believe it after all that we had been through; here we stood now the Queen and bloody King of Roundview. And it was all thanks to our friends and there I began to smile as I realised that I would not be anything without out Emily and the others.

"So, here we have it the King and Queen of Roundview 2009…Naomi Campbell and Emily Fitch!" Doug announced, as I turned to Emily embracing her like I never dreamed I would in front of the entire college and yet as I lost myself in our kiss, I heard as the whole crowd erupted into an enormous cheer. And there in that perfect moment I was blissfully happy beyond my wildest dreams.


End file.
